Older
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Hinata sempat mendengar Sasuke berbicara meski samar. "Tunggu aku di sana—" kedua alis Hinata menaut saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sasuke "—Konan." Siapa dia?—Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Older. —**

**-1-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate: K+ until T.**

**Genre: General.**

**Warning: AU. Out of Character. Perbedaan umur. Typo(s). Dan kekurangan lainnya yang akan menyusul.**

**.**

**.**

**~o8o~ ~o8o~ ~o8o~**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari dengan pagi yang cerah. Langit biru dengan awan putih yang berenang di angkasa. Siulan saling membalas dari burung-burung gereja yang bertengger pada dahan-dahan pohon cemara dan maple. Dan juga bunga matahari yang menari mengikuti arah matahari.

Oke, penggambaran author tentang pagi hari ini terlalu lebai. Pagi hari ini memang cukup cerah, walau genangan air masih belum mengering karena hujan tadi malam.

Layaknya pagi hari senin sebelumnya, pagi ini dimulai dengan kegaduhan duo Hyuuga di apartemen mungil yang terlihat sangat—amat nyaman. Author gak ada niat buat menyindir 'loh.

" Nee-chaa~n! Aku sudah terlambat nih!" Setiap pagi memang teriakan itu yang paling sering terdengar.

Sang kakak yang dipanggil, keluar dari kamarnya dengan santai. Tas selempang hitam yang sudah terlihat usang masih tetap dipakai sebagai wadah barang bawaan. Kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah marun menjadi atasan yang sekira nyaman dengan dalaman kaos hitam. Tak lupa sweater gombrong berwarna abu-abu tua dan celana denim yang tak kalah dekil.

Poni panjang yang hampir menutupi setengah matanya yang memakai kacamata capung berwarna coklat tua adalah style rambut yang menurutnya gak pernah _mati. _Belum lagi, rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang terlihat _messy _sengaja diurai begitu saja.

" Aduh kakak, gimana mau dapet pacar kalau setiap hari dadanannya seperti itu, " kritik sang adik.

" Ikut atau kau naik bis," Si kakak berlalu begitu saja setelah mengambil kunci mobil yang digantung di samping kulkas. Buru-buru sang adik mengejar sang kakak yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu depan.

Kira-kira begini'lah kehidupan kedua kakak beradik Hyuuga itu. Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji. Mereka berdua seperti mempunyai kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

Sang adik—Hyuuga Neji, sangat memperhatikan yang namanya penampilan. Setiap minggu dia selalu update style apa saja yang lagi hit. Sangking getolnya, dia sampai rela mengeluarkan uang ratusan yen demi merawat rambut coklat panjangnya yang membuat iri kaum Hawa. Tak lupa _creambath _dan _feacel _di salon milik om Orochimaru.

Jauh—ingat, kalo author bilang jauh itu berarti perbandingan yang sangat jauh berbeda—dengan adiknya, Hyuuga Hinata malah terlihat begitu santai perihal penampilan. Baginya, apapun jenis pakaiannya asalkan nyaman dikenakan, tidak masalah baginya.

" Tadi malam ayah menelponku," Hinata memulai pembicaraan di tengah kemacetan khas kota Tokyo pagi hari, " Dia menanyakan rencanamu untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi mana."

Neji mendengus panjang, " Aku mau masuk design animator." Jawab Neji santai. Sesekali dia melirik Hinata yang menggerutu makian karena jalanan yang dipenuhi ratusan atau bahkan ribuan mobil.

Mendadak, Neji berpegengan erat pada _seat belt _karena Hinata dengan sigap dan gesit membanting stir kemudi. Memotong jalan karena tidak sabar menunggu kamacetan yang tidak kunjung membaik.

Hinata yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya, " Ku kira dulu kau mau masuk ilmu psikiater."

" Kalau aku jadi psikiater maka, pasien pertamanya adalah kau," ejek Neji yang dibalas tawaan garing dari Hinata.

" Bantu aku bilang ke ayah, ya ka?" pinta Neji. Dia paham betul kalau Hinata bisa membantunya bicara dengan ayah. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah orang kepercayaan ayah selama Neji berada di Tokyo.

" Karena aku tertarik menjadi animator, dengan begitu aku bisa membuat anime dengan kisah kehidupan kakak yang menjomblo selama bertahun-tahun," jawab Neji asal.

" Oh! Aku tersanjung sekali Neji-chan," goda Hinata tak mau kalah.

" Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan'."

.

~o8o~

.

" Wah wah, tumben sekali kau datang terlambat, Hina-san?" tanya Ino. Ia heran kenapa seorang penghormat waktu itu bisa datang terlambat. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, lima puluh dua menit.

" Jalanan kota yang semakin ramai dan macet karena kendaraan yang semakin membeludak. Dan aku harus mengantar adikku ke sekolah," jawab Hinata panjang lebar.

" Hanya ini?" Hinata menunjuk secangkir kopi panas sebagai sarapan pertamanya.

" Aku belum sempat ke toko roti Biwamushi karena jalanan kota yang semakin ramai dan macet karena kendaraan yang semakin membeludak," Ino menirukan perkataan Hinata.

" Sepertinya aku akan berubah menjadi panda," Hinata langsung membuka laptop hijau daunnya. Setumpuk dokumen yang sudah menginap dari semalam harus dia selesaikan hari ini juga, atau Karin—ketua redaksi akan memarahinya sebulan penuh.

" Eh, Hina-san," kepala Ino menyembul dari balik skat pembatas meja, " Aku dengar akan ada karyawan pengganti Shizune yang sedang cuti hamil."

Hinata yang kelihatannya tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan ini, " _So _?"

" Dia laki-laki yang tampan. Aku pernah melihat fotonya sekilas di meja Haruno-san," Ino mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di dagu, " Kalau aku tidak salah melihat, dia akan satu ruangan dengan kita dan—"

Mendadak ekspresi Ino berubah menjadi berbinar, " Dia akan menjadi assistenmu."

Hinata semakin tidak menarik. Baginya, assisten baru berarti harus memperkenalkan pekerjaannya dari awal yang berarti me-re-pot-kan.

" Kelihatannya sih dia pintar. Erm... Kalau tidak salah namanya... Uchino... Uchika.. Oh Uchiha," Ino terlihat gembira karena berhasil mengingat nama orang itu.

" Namanya aneh. Seperti om-om," Sindir Hinata.

" Tapi 'kan kau belum melihat orangnya. Gosipnya, dia itu adik dari pianis terkenal itu 'loh."

Ino menggeser kursi berodanya mendekati Hinata, " Dia jenius dan keren. Masih muda. Dan kelihatanya baik."

" Maksudmu?" Hinata melirik dari ujung matanya tanpa mengurangi pergerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard laptop.

" Siapa tahu kau bisa dekat dengannya," Ino tersenyum lebar membayangkan kalau atasannya itu bisa dekat dengan karyawan baru yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

" Jangan gila, Ino. Aku saja tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Uchiha itu, " suara printer sempat mengisi jeda, "Dan yang terpenting. Aku tidak tertarik sama berondong, Yamanak-chan."

Ino kembali ke meja kerjanya, " Kau gak boleh berkata seperti itu." Mata Kebiruan itu melirik Hinata yang menyesap kopi pertamanya, " Bagaimana kalau kau beneran suka dengannya."

" Jangan berkata yang tidak mungkin," Hinata mengambil hasil print out dan merapihkannya. Sebelum beranjak pergi, Hinata sempat menghampiri Ino, dan berkata " Do'akan saja agar hal itu tidak terjadi."

Meninggalkan Ino yang menggumam gak jelas.

.

~o8o~

.

Hinata menunggu lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai tiga bersama denga seseorang yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya tinggi. Bahkan sangking tingginya, Hinata hanya sebatas pundaknya. Agak keatasan dikit sih. Wangi parfumnya segar. Seperti aroma pinus.

' Wah, matanya indah. Hitam seperti malam,' batin Hinata.

Eh. Nanti dulu, mata? Berarti dari tadi Hinata memperhatikan kedua mata hitam itu dong. Buru-buru Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

" Ano... Ruangan Haruno Sakura dimana yah?" Ternyata suaranya seperti ini toh. Lebih rendah dari pada milik Hinata. Khas laki-laki sekali.

" Eh... Haruno-san? Manager HRD ?" Tanya Hinata meyakinkan. Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

" Aku akan ke ruangannya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bareng denganku," ajak Hinata yang sekali lagi dibalas dengan anggukan orang itu.

Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka. Mengantarkan Hinata dan orang tak dikenal itu ke lantai tiga.

" Pintu yang di ujung sana adalah pintu ruangan Haruno-san," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk pintu kecoklatan di sisi kiri lantai tiga. Orang itu berterima kasih lalu berjalan mendekari ruangan Haruno-san.

Hinata yang mengingat tujuannya ke lantai tiga untuk memberikan hasil tugasnya langsung bergegas ke ruangan Karin.

.

~o8o~

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hinata akan segera kembali ke ruangan kerjanya kalau Haruno-san—musuh bebuyutannya—tidak memanggilnya.

" Hyuuga-san," panggil Haruno sambil sedikit berteriak.

Dengan penuh berat hati, Hinata menyamperi Haruno yang berdiri di depan ruangannya, " Ada apa?"

" Tak bisa'kah kau lebih bersahabat?" Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya karena bosan. " Langsung saja, aku banyak kerjaan."

Haruno merengut tidak suka dan memanggil seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangannya, " Sasuke-san."

Orang yang dipanggil Haruno keluar, " Mulai saat ini kau akan seruangan dengannya. Yah, bisa dibilang dia adalah atasanmu." Haruno menunjuk Hinata, " Hinta Hyuuga. _Section Manager_."

Seseorang bernama Sasuke itu membungkuk sopan, " Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya."

Dengan sopan, Hinata membalas sapaan Sasuke itu, " Ah... Iya. Mohon kerjasamanya juga."

Ketika Hinata sudah kembali menegapkan badannya, betapa terkejutnya dia kalau ternyata Sasuke itu adalah orang yang tadi bertemu dengannya saat sedang menunggu lift.

" Dia Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, karyawan pengganti Shizune," ucap Haruno.

" Hah?" Hinata melongo sangking terkejutnya. Oh, Joy. Ternyata Uchiha yang diceritakan Ino seperti ini toh.

.

~o8o~

.

To Be Continued

.

~o8o~

.

Ceritanya membosankan yah?

Entah kenapa, Mizu mendadak mendapatkan ide ini setelah baca manga " Doushitemo Furetakunai".

Sekaligus, fic baru setelah Hiatus ... hahahaha :D

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya yang dapat membangun cerita ini.

Kalo mau nge-flame juga ga papa hahaha :D monggo, Mizu ga ngelarang.

Mizu ga maksa buat para reader's untuk meriview fic ini. Jujur, kalian baca ajah Mizu udah seneng banget.

...

I Love You minna-san.

Thank You.

...


	2. Chapter 2

" **Older. "**

**-2-**

**.**

**.**

**~o8o~**

**.**

**.**

Seisi ruangan berukuran delapan kali sebelas meter itu terlihat sangat sibuk. Bukan perihal pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, melainkan sibuk saling berbisik membahas seorang karyawan baru.

" Psstt... Ino," panggil seorang karyawan perempuan yang bermake-up lumayan tebal.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ino menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, " Hm?"

Karyawati itu menunjuk ke arah si karyawan baru, " Dia siapa?" Ino mengerti maksud pertanyaan si wanita berkonde dua ini.

" Dia Uchiha-san. Karyawan pengganti Shizune-san untuk sementara waktu," Ujar Ino.

" Tampan, yah," Nampaknya perempuan yang diketahui bernama Ten Ten dari name tagnya sudah siap untuk ber-_flirting _ria ke Sasuke.

" Aku pikir juga begitu," Ino mulai melupakan pekerjaannya dan beralih mengobrol dengan Ten Ten, " Kudengar dia jomblo 'loh."

Seperti mendengar kesempatan emas, Ten Ten langsung tersenyum lebar—ala seseorang yang mendapatkan jekpot—" Bagus itu."

" Lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, nona-nona," Ino dan Ten Ten menoleh secara patah-patah ke belakang. Mendapati Hinata yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Buru-buru mereka kembali ke meja kerja masing-masing. Setelah memastikan bawahannya sudah mulai kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, Hinata bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. Bukan buat ngerayu 'loh.

" Uchiha-san," panggil Hinata. Membuat Sasuke yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengetik laporan pengiriman barang, harus beralih ke Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" Ya, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata memberikan sebuah file kecoklatan yang cukup tebal, " Karena lusa akan ada rapat evaluasi bulanan, aku mau kau mempelajari file ini."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Di bukanya file coklat ini, " Apa yang harus aku siapkan?"

" Berhubung kau karyawan baru di sini, jadi untuk saat ini kau cukup mempelajari file itu dulu. Biar nanti aku yang bicara," ibu jari kiri Hinata mengarah ke Ino, " Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, bisa langsung bertanya kepada Ino."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengangguk.

Merasa sudah cukup, Hinata kembali ke singgahsananya yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Posisi yang pas untuk mengawasi para 'bawahannya'.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Kharisma yang dimiliki Sasuke dapat menarik perhatian karyawan yang lain. Postur tubuh yang tinggi layaknya seorang model dan ketampanan khas pria Jepang, membuat Sasuke dalam sekejap tenar di antara para wanita.

Apalagi status Uchiha yang masih menjomblo. Peluang emas yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Lain perempuan, lain pula laki-laki.

Bagi karyawan laki-laki, kehadiran Uchiha bungsu ini bagaikan sebuah ancaman yang serius bagi dunia _tebar pesona _mereka.

Acap kali Sasuke lewat di koridor atau berada di lift, dia selalu menjadi objek pandang yang tidak boleh dilewatkan sia-sia kaum hawa sekaligu tatapan menusuk dari kaum adam.

" Eh! Kau, anak baru," pria berambut silver yang menantang gravitasi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menunggu mesin photo copy menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan orang aneh itu. Nafasnya sedikit tertahan ketika pria dengan warna mata yang berbeda ini berada di sampingnya. ' Bau sekali!'

Dengan santai, pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun dengan gaya nge-bos ini menyandarkan tangan kanannya di atas pundak Sasuke, " Aku seperti pernah melihatmu."

Orang tidak dikenal itu seperti kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, " Ah! Kau mirip dengan pianis terkenal itu. Kau siapanya?"

" Dia kakakku," jawab Sasuke singkat. Kalau bisa, dia ingin segera menjauh dengan pengganggu ini.

" Wow! Kenapa kau tidak menjadi seorang pianis—well, paling tidak seorang entertainer?" mungkin sudah sifat orang ini yang selalu saja ingin mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.

" Hatake-san."

Oke, paling tidak sekarang Sasuke tahu kalau orang yang menyebalkan ini bernama Hatake. Sasuke harus mewaspadainya.

" Yo! Hinata," sapa Hatake tanpa mengurangi kekhasnya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Hatake dan Sasuke. Dengan intens, Sasuke memperhatikan tiap langkah Hinata. Entah mengapa, Sasuke memiliki penilaian lain untuk Si Pemegang Rekor Penolak Laki-Laki Terbanyak ini.

" Berhenti mengganggu anak buahku, Hatake-san," ujar Hinata.

Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, semakin terlihat pendek ketika berdiri di tengah-tengah dua pria tinggi ini.

" Wo'ho! Ada yang marah rupanya," sindir _The Last Hatake_.

Hinata semakin tidak suka dengan sifat pria pemegang jabatan Manager Accounting ini, " Aku bukan tidak suka. Hanya, menurutku itu menganggu."

" Ayo, Sasuke. Aku ada perlu denganmu," Hinata melirik Hatake, " Kalau kau punya banyak waktu untuk mengganggu orang, kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk mandi. Baumu seperti sake."

Bukannya tersinggung, Hatake itu malah tersenyum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Hatake Kakashi ini menaruh rasa pada Hinata.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

" Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Hinata, berusaha mengurangi kesan canggung di antara Manager dan Assistennya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari Hinata.

" Aku tidak akan menyita banyak waktumu," Hinata seperti mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lacinya.

" Minggu depan akan ada _akreditasi _perusahaan. Karin-san menunjuk aku dan kau sebagai wakil perusahaan yang menangani langsung kegiatan ini."

Sampai sejauh ini, Sasuke paham. Ia mengangguk.

" Karena kau anak baru, mungkin agak sulit menangani _akreditasi _dari perusahaan pusat. Jadi..." Hinata menunjuk dua file berwarna hijau yang sudah berada ditangan Sasuke, " Kupikir beberapa data perusahaan tiga bulan terakhir ini bisa membantumu."

" Arigato," kata Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum. Wajahnya jadi terlihat manis, apalagi ketika Hinata melepaskan kacamata capung yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Kini, kacamata kesayangan Hinata itu diletakkan di samping bingkai photo.

" Itu sudah tugasku sebagai _Section Manager_," entah karena Hinata yang lebih tua beberapa tahun atau jabatannya sebagai manager, Sasuke merasa kalau Hinata mempunyai sifat pengayom.

Hinata melihat jam digital yang berada di sisi kiri meja kerjanya, " Kau sudah boleh istirahat. Maaf sudah menunda waktu istirahatmu."

Sebelum pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan sedikit membungkuk kepada Hinata.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Walaupun sudah lewat satu jam dari jam pulang kantor, tapi Miwa Corp., masih terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitas perkantorannya.

" Belum pulang Hina-san?" tanya Ino.

Kepala Hinata yang hampir jatuh dari porosnya, mendadak menjadi tegap kembali karena tepukan halus dari Ino, " Hah?"

" Kau tertidur lagi?" Ino duduk di samping bangku Hinata. Merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata yang terlihat _berantakan._

" Enam cangkir kopi sepertinya tidak ampuh bagiku," Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas," Kau sendiri belum pulang?"

" Belum. Baru saja aku pulang setelah menemani Ten Ten mengecek pengoprasian sistem baru di PT. Oto." Jawab Ino.

Langit senja semakin memerah saat Ino dan Hinata keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Pukul setengah tujuh, pantas saja saat ini gedung berlantai sebelas ini sudah mulai lengang.

" Itu'kan Sasuke?" tunjuk Ino.

Dapat dilihat kalau Sasuke yang berdiri di lobi luar gedung Miwa, seperti sedang menelpon seseorang. Kaos tangan panjang berkerahnya sudah tertutupi dengan mantel kehitaman yang terlihat hangat.

" Mungkin sedang menunggu jemputannya, atau—" Hinata tersenyum aneh, " Dia sedang menanti kekasihnya." Hinata tertawa pelan mendapati Ino yang merengut tidak senang atas perkataan Hinata barusan.

" Sudah'lah, kau mau bareng denganku?" tawar Hinata.

Ino menggeleng, " Aku ada urusan dengan Kiba-kun."

" Oh! Aku pikir kau akan 'menyerang' Uchiha muda itu," goda Hinata.

Hinata sedikit menghindar ketika Ino menyerangnya dengan tinjuan pelan pada tangannya.

" Hati-hati mengemudi mobilnya. Kau kelihatan sedang tidak fit," Ino mengingatkan Hinata yang sedang menguap sebelum berpisah di depan pintu menuju parkiran.

" Arigato, Ino-chan," sebagai tanda terima kasih, Hinata sedikit mengacak rambut Ino yang dikuncir rapih.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Tidak ada perbedaan antara pagi hari dengan malam hari pada lalu-lalang kendaraan. Jalanan kota Tokyo memang selalu dikenal dengan kepadatannya pada jam-jam sibuk seperti ini.

Sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari untuk penduduk Tokyo yang mempunyai aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan jalan raya.

Hinata yang mulai mengendarai mobilnya, mendadak diserang oleh migren yang menyakitkan. Sebelah kepalanya seperti terikat kencang.

Entah ini efek telat makan atau terlalu banyak mekonsumsi cairan kafein bernama kopi terlalu banyak, yang jelas Hinata sangat membutuhkan aspirin.

Berharap ada beberapa butir obat sakit kepala di dalam dasbor mobil sedan tahun '90-annya, Hinata hanya menemukan beberapa permen, kertas tidak penting, dan bungkus snack yang lupa dibuang.

Dengan berat hati, Hinata melanjutkan mengemudi sambil merutuk tidak jelas.

Makin lama, konsentrasi Hinata semakin menurun. Migren ini memang memberikan efek negatif bagi Hinata yang sedang mengendarai mobil. Mau minta tolong digantikan, tapi pada siapa?

Terpaksa Hinata melanjutkan mengendarai mobilnya. Hingga...

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Neji sudah terbiasa menunggu kepulangan kakaknya hingga lewat jam makan malam. Tapi, kali ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Hinata selalu memberikan kabar kalau ia akan pulang larut malam dan menyuruh Neji untuk tidak menunggunya sampai pulang.

Sambil masih menggunakan masker rumput laut pada wajahnya, Neji memutuskan untuk menyimpan makan malam. Siapa tahu nanti kalau Hinata sudah pulang, dia akan lapar dan mencari makanan.

Kesunyian apartemen bernomor 227 itu terpecah oleh dering telepon dari ruang tengah. Mungkin itu Hinata. Neji bergegas mengangkat telepon.

" _Selamat Malam." _Tapi suara ini bukan suara Hinata.

" Selamat malam," Neji mempunyai firasat buruk.

" _Apa benar ini kediaman Hinata Hyuuga?"_

" Benar." Neji mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang telpon.

" _Kakak anda mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini dia sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo. Bisa anda segera datang kemari?"_

Detik itu juga, genggaman Neji melemas. Membiarkan gagang telepon merosot jatuh.

.

~o8o~

.

To be Continued.

.

~o8o~

.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Older."**

**-3-**

**.**

**.**

**~o8o~**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah terburu-buru, membuat gema di lorong lantai dasar rumah sakit itu. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Neji menyusuri lonrong rumah sakit demi menemukan ruangan pemeriksaan yang diberitahukan oleh si penelpon beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kakak!" akhirnya Neji berhasil menemukan ruangan perawatan.

Hinata yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang pemeriksaan, mengangkat kepalanya. "Neji?"

Tanpa mengubris ucapan Hinata, Neji langsung memberondong Hinata dengan banyak pertanyaan, "Kakak tidak apa-apa? Mana yang terluka? Apa ada yang patah? Kenapa bisa kecelakaan? Pasti karena terlalu lelah."

"Neji..." Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji di kedua lengannya, "Kakak tidak apa-apa. Hanya lecet dan lebam."

Neji sedikit tenang setelah menerima senyuman dari wajah sang Hyuuga sulung. "Seharusnya kalau kakak terlalu lelah jangan memaksa untuk mengemudi dulu."

Hinata menepuk pelan puncak kepala Neji, "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Sedikit banyak, Hinata merasa bersalah telah membuat adiknya khawatir. Neji pasti sangat kaget ketika mendapati kabar Hinata mengalami kecelakaan. Sangking terburu-buru pergi ke rumah sakit, Neji sampai lupa melepas kunciran bermotif cerry di poni rambutnya. Juga ada bercak kehijauan dari masker muka yang dibilas kurang bersih.

"Lain kali, Kakak harus lebih hati-hati," ucap Neji.

"Baik, adikku sayang."

Neji sedikit kebingungan ketika Hinata menyetop taksi setelah berada di depan lobi rumah sakit, "Mobil kakak mana?"

"Dibawa mobil derek," Hinata malah tertawa pelan, "Bemper depan dan lampunya rusak cukup parah. Body bagian depan dan samping juga penyok."

Neji heran, bukannya sedih atau shock, Hinata malah terlihat sangat tenang setelah mengalami kecelakaan, "Dasar kakak ini. Lalu besok kakak pergi kerja?"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua belas menit ketika taksi yang membawa Hinata dan Neji memasuki gerbang tol, "Itu sudah pasti. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan naik kereta atau bis."

Masih jelas teringat oleh Hinata, dulu dia pernah tersasar karena salah naik kereta. Hinata memang lemah dalam mengingat rute bis atau kereta.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Sungguh pemandangan yang unik. Seorang nona Hyuuga yang seharusnya mengendarai sedan kuno warisan Hiashi, malah membawa Jeep Wrangler Unilimited berwarna hijau lumut.

Belum lagi perban yang membalut lengan kirinya hingga sebatas bawah siku. Lengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu Hinata tidak berhasil menyembunyikan perban berwarna putih itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hina-san?" tanya Ino. Setahunya, kemarin Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja. Belum ada perban dan plester besar yang menempel di dahi Hinata.

"Mobilku mencium marka jalan," ujar Hinata santai. Sangat santai.

"What?" Ino terkejut bukan main

Di dalam bayangan Ino, kecalakaan yang dialami Hinata pasti sangat mengerikan. Sampai-sampai Starlet hitam pemberian Hiashi harus digantikan dengan mobil offroad yang terlihat sangat maco.

''Tidak ada yang parah 'kan?'' Sekali lagi Ino memastikan keadaan Hinata. Dengan detail Ino memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh Hinata.

'' Hei, hei. Paling tidak aku masih bisa bangun pagi hari ini.'' Nampaknya, kecelakaan 'kecil' ini tidak menghilangkan sifat dasar Hinata yang ketus.

Sensor ancaman Hinata berbunyi. Pantas saja, dari pintu utama lobi datang Kakashi menghampiri Hinata dan Ino. Seperti biasa, rambut silver anehnya masih tetap menantang grafitasi, kemeja kebesaran dengan dua kancing terbuka, tak lupa gaya nge-bosnya yang tidak pernah tertinggal.

''Pagi para wanita cantik,'' Tuh kan! Mulai lagi.

Hinata memberikan Ino lirikan ke arah tangga darurat. Tanda agar segera pergi menjauh dengan Si Pengganggu Hatake ini. Lebih baik menggunakan tangga dari pada harus satu lift dengan Kakashi.

Belum sempat melangkah, pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata terasa seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu. Hinata sedikit meringis, menahan sakit karena pergerakan tangannya mendadak ditahan. ''Auw!''

''Ya, Tuhan. Kau kenapa, 'Nata-chan?'' tanya panik Kakashi.

Hinata tersenyum miris, ''Nasib sial.''

''Kecelakaan.'' Oke, perkataan Ino berhasil memancing kepanikan yang berlebihan dari pria pemilik mata berbeda warna ini.

''Kenapa bisa? Siapa yang menabrakmu? Tapi kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kalau memang belum begitu pulih, seharusnya jangan dipaksakan.'' Cecar Kakashi.

Bagi Hinata, lebih baik ia berurusan dengan Karin—yang bawelnya minta ampun—dari pada harus berbicara dengan Kakashi.

''Beruntung aku tidak melupakanmu karena amnesia akibat gegar otak,'' gumam Hinata.

Dalam hati, Hinata berdoa agar ada siapapun yang dapat menolongnya dari pengganggu nomor satu dalam hidupnya.

''Hinata-san.'' Serentak, ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu lift itu menoleh ke arah Karin yang berjalan dengan high heels tingginya.

''Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?'' tanya Karin, yang lebih cocok disebut perintah.

Dengan senang hati Hinata menjawab; ''Tentu, Karin-san.'' Hinata melemparkan senyuman sinisnya ke arah Kakashi yang dibalas lambaian ganjen tuan Hatake.

"Ih! Kau ini. Dasar om-om genit," ejek Ino.

Kakashi malah tersenyum genit, "Kenapa? Naksir aku? Sayang, hatiku cuma untuk 'Nata-chan tercinta."

"Najong!"

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Ruangan kantor Karin di dominasi oleh warna pink dan hiasan kelinci. Teman sekampus Hinata ini sering disangka saudara Hinata, dari mananya? Jelas-jelas saja warna mata mereka berdua berbeda jauh.

"Pihak Miwa pusat meminta wakil dari masing-masing cabang untuk menghadiri rapat umum sebelum _akreditasi_. Karena kau yang paling berpengalaman untuk urusan rapat penting seperti ini, jadi kau yang akan pergi ke pusat," jelas Karin sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku sendiri ?" tanya Hinata.

Karin menggeleng, "Masing-masing cabang meminta perwakilan minimal dua orang. Kau bisa menunjuk siapapun."

Hinata mengangguk sembari mengelus bagian belakang tengkuknya. Dari semalam, punggung hingga tengkuknya terasa nyeri bila duduk terlalu lama.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya?"

"Itu," Karin menunjuk lengan dan dahi Hinata yang terluka.

"Oh, ini. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus bagian lengannya yang lecet dan sedikit bengkak. "Aku harus ke pusat kapan?"

"Siang nanti sehabis makan siang."

Hinata mengangguk, "Oke. Aku sudah boleh pergi 'kan?"

Karin menyilahkan Hinata dengan telapak tangan yang diangkat.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang makan siang sendirian di meja paling ujung, menjadi satu-satunya objek yang paling banyak dilihat. Tak jarang karyawati yang lewat meja Sasuke menyapanya. Sekedar sapaan biasa atau sapaan _genit penuh arti._

Kedatangan Hinata di kantin Miwa membuat karyawati yang sedang menggoda Sasuke harus berhamburan menjauh. Karakter Hinata memang disegani oleh karyawan. _Mood _Hinata yang gampang berubah, menjadi salah satu unsur kenapa Hinata selalu jadi pusat perhatian yang harus perlu diwaspadai.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau harus pulang telat?"

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya. Kedua alisnya terangkat menunjukkan kalau Sasuke bingung dari maksud pertanyaan Hinata.

"Pihak pusat mengadakan rapat umum bagi seluruh cabang Miwa di Tokyo. Karin meminta aku untuk hadir di rapat itu. Aku dengan kau. Hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman," Hinata menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung bangku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. Merasa kalau ini sudah kewajibannya sebagai bagian karyawan Miwa.

"Jam setengah dua, aku tunggu di parikiran basement," setelah itu Hinata pergi. Membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Dengan blezer hitam dan sweater putih sebagai pelapis, Hinata sudah siap untuk mengikuti rapat di daerah utara kota Tokyo. Tidak ketinggalan tas selempang hitam yang menampung laptop dan beberapa barang bawaan Hinata dan kacamata capung ber-min tiga koma lima.

"Tidak salah mau mengikuti rapat umum dengan dandanan seperti ini," Ino menunjuk dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Selama lima tahun bekerja di Miwa, belum ada yang melarang ku mengikuti rapat hanya karena gaya berpakaianku," balas Hinata. Ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya.

Ino yang mengerti maksudnya, memberikan beberapa lembar hasil fax dari Miwa bagian pusat, "Sesekali berpakaianlah yang rapih."

Hinata melenggang santai, "Kalau aku berdandan cantik, Kiba-mu akan berpaling kepadaku."

Ino hanya menggeram menghadapi Hinata. Walau sudah bersahabat lama, Ino masih sering jengkel ataupun gregetan.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggu Hinata di parkiran basement dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Sifat _on time_nya memang patut diacungi jempol.

Si _messy hair _melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju tempat dimana Sasuke sedang berdiri, "Maaf, maaf."

"Tak apa," Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Kau bisa menyetir 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Bisa."

"Punya SIM?"

"Punya." Sasuke mulai merasa kalau Hinata itu mirip dengan polisi.

"Bagus," Hinata melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil yang diberi gantungan kepala babi, "Kau yang menyetir."

Sasuke menangkap kunci mobil dengan sigap, "Ini mobilnya?" Bukankah mobilnya Hyuuga-san sedan hitam, pikir Sasuke.

"Seorang Hyuuga tidak dilarang mengendarai sebuah Jeep Wrangler Unilimited 'kan?" tanya retoris Hinata.

Mobil Offroad itu mulai melaju keluar dari basement Miwa.

.

.

~o8o~

.

.

Rapat umum Miwa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kendala yang terlalu berarti. Keputusan sudah ditetapkan. Masing-masing cabang Miwa akan menyiapkan satu orang yang akan menjadi karyawan pertukaran.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke akan kembali ke kantor mereka, langit siang sudah menjadi malam. Musim semi yang berarti curah hujan meningkat, membuat jejak basah di sepanjang jalanan.

"Kita mampir dulu ke restoran," ajak Hinata.

Sasuke yang menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tujuh puluh hingga delapan puluh lima kilometer perjam sedikit menoleh.

"Kita berdua butuh makan," Hinata menyalakan radio mobil. Saluran radio yang memutar lagu Takekawa Ai menjadi backsound mereka berdua. "Rapat berjam-jam itu membuat perutku lapar."

"Bagaimana kalau okonomiyaki?" tawar Sasuke. Rekomendasi Sasuke tidak telalu buruk.

"Boleh juga. Sudah lama aku tidak makan okonomiyaki."

Sudah diputuskan, malam ini Hinata dan Sasuke akan makan malam di luar dengan menu okonomiyaki. Sebagai catatan, mereka makan malam hanya berdua. Ingat! Ber-dua.

Sebuah kedai okonomiyaki di dekat persimpangan jalan menjadi alternatif makan malam yang lumayan mengenyangkan perut.

Disela-sela acara makan malam, Hinata masih menyempatkan mengirim pesan untuk Neji. Sekedar memberi kabar kalau malam ini Hinata tidak makan malam di rumah.

Sasuke sesekali menyolong lirikan ke arah Hinata yang sedang serius memakan monjayakinya. Separuh wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh poni tebal Hinata. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih bisa melihat bagian bawah wajah Hinata.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa wanita secantik Hinata belum mempunyai pacar. Memang gaya berpakaiannya terlalu _casual_. Tapi 'kan yang penting bukan gaya berpakaian atau cara bermake up Hinata. Daya tarik yang dipunyai Hinata mampu menarik perhatian lawan jenis untuk mendekat.

"Jarang-jarang aku pergi ke luar dengan anak buahku, kecuali disaat menghadiri rapat," Hinata mulai mengajak bicara Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam, "Khususnya karyawan laki-laki. Kau harus bangga." Saat Hinata tersenyum, ada lesung pipi tipis yang menambah kecantikan wajahnya.

"Aku tesanjung," Sasuke memberikan senyumannya tanpa ragu.

Wanita dihadapannya perlahan-lahan mampu membuat Sasuke melupakan ekspresi datarnya yang sudah melekat dua puluh empat tahun.

"Kau tidak ada niatan mencari pacar," tanya Hinata yang menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangan kiri, "Karyawati di Miwa 'kan lumayan cantik."

Sasuke menaikan sebalah alisnya, "Kau termasuk dalam salah satu kategori itu."

Raut wajah manis itu semakin terlihat ayu dengan rona kemerahan akibat perkataan Sasuke, "Tapi kau juga belum mempunyai kekasih."

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris, "Mungkin nanti. Kalau ada seorang pria dewasa yang benar-benar serius kepadaku. Mungkin."

Mata unik Hinata merekam pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Gerimis sudah mulai membasahi apapun yang disentuhnya. Kendati begitu, tidak mengurangi volume penduduk metropilitan yang bertumpah ruah di jalanan.

"Hatake itu misalnya? Bukan 'kah dia termasuk pria dewasa yang cukup tampan."

Hinata terkekeh pelan. Tidak mengurangi keanggunan milik nona Hyuuga ini, "Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Tidak ada 'kah pria 'waras' yang lebih pas untuk aku?"

Anak pertama Hiashi ini mendengus panjang, "Usiaku sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk yang namanya pacar-pacaran ala anak muda."

"Kalau aku bagaimana?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran mendadak Sasuke. Itu tidak mungkin, mereka baru saja bertemu kurang dari enam puluh empat jam.

"Jangan bercanda, Uchiha."

"Tapi kalau aku serius?" Wow! Pernyataan Sasuke sudah benar-benar membuat Hinata bingung. Alisnya menaut dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Kau terlihat sangat lucu, Hyuuga-san. Aku hanya bercanda," bukannya merasa bersalah, Sasuke malah tertawa pelan karena berhasil membuat atasannya itu kacau.

"Baka! Sebagai ucapan maafmu, kau yang bayar okonomiyaki ini," Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hey, perjanjiannya 'kan kau yang bayar," walaupun bicara seperti itu, Sasuke tetap mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan yen.

.

~o8o~

.

To be continued.

.

~o8o~

.

Untuk informasi: Karena cerita ini sudah ready chapter, jadinya akan lebih sering diupdate dibandingkan dengan fic lain.

Tapi nanti, diminggu pertama bulan mei, Mizu akan menamatkan fic Yasashii Kimochi.

.

~o8o~

.

Pesan, Ide, Saran atau Kritik bisa langsung me-Message Mizu. Pasti Mizu respon.

.

~o8o~

.

Terima Kasih, Minna-san.

.

~o8o~

.

I love you.

.

~o8o~

.

Without you, i'm nothing.

.

~o8o~

.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Older."**

**-4-**

**.**

**~o8o~**

**.**

**Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca.**

**.**

**~o8o~**

**.**

Pagi dipertengahan minggu ini, Miwa bagian Shinjuku Selatan sudah mulai disibukkan oleh persiapan _akreditasi_. Ketiga divisi penting; _Section System, Accounting _dan _Research and Development _adalah tiga bagian terpenting Miwa yang memiliki kesibukan tertinggi.

Jam sembilan lewat empat belas menit, keseluruh bagian tersebut sudah selesai melakukan brifing terakhir. Karin dan para karyawan yang lain terlihat kusut. Kerja lembur dan tidur pagi ada konsekuensinya.

Menjadi cabang terbaik dan mendapatkan penghargaan adalah _reward_ yang pantas untuk kerja keras selama ini. Semakin tinggi nilai akreditasi salah satu cabang Miwa, maka semakin terpercaya'lah cabang tersebut dalam untuk menangani kerjasama penting.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, _section manager _'lah yang paling santai dalam menangani kegiatan penting ini. Lima kali menangani _akreditasi_ membuat Hinata memiliki pengalaman yang cukup untuk melaksanakannya.

"Hyuuga-san belum datang?" tanya Sasuke.

Berlembar-lembar data penting yang berada di tangan Sasuke kini berpindah tempat ke tangan Ino.

"Ha—h, Dia adalah manajer yang paling santai. Jadi jangan heran kalau dia akan datang sepuluh atau lima menit sebelum _akreditasi _dilakukan," Ino paham betul kebiasaan senpai-nya di Universitas dulu.

Memang dari tujuh manajer bagian penting di Miwa, Hinata 'lah yang terkenal mempunyai _tangan dingin _untuk menangani hal penting semacam ini.

Ino tersenyum licik penuh arti, "Kau akan melihat sesuatu yang jarang terlihat." Bisik Ino kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh penasaran, "Apa?"

"Sesuatu hal yang hanya terjadi satu tahun sekali." Ino semakin melebarkan senyuman licik ala rubah perempuan. Tingkah Ino tersebut berhasil membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di ruangan _Section System _tertuju pada pintu berdaun kembar yang dibuka kasar. Si _Messy Hair _akhirnya datang juga.

Ino tersenyum lega, "Aku kira kau akan datang dengan waktu yang sangat mepet." Ino menghampiri Hinata yang berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Rambut _messy _Hinata sedikit disisir rapih walau tetap diurai begitu saja. Kacamata capungnya masih tetap disematkan sebagai alat penjelas penglihatan Hinata. Kemeja biru _neavy _yang dibiarkan terbuka dua kancing dipadu padankan dengan blezer hitam yang semakin memperkuat kesan anggun nan angkuh milik Hinata. Tidak ada celana jins. Yang ada hanya celana bahan hitam yang memperjelas bentuk kaki Hinata. Sepatu kets Converse merah bata digantikan dengan _flat shoes _senada dengan warna kemeja Hinata.

"Wow! You look gorgeous," puji Ino.

Jadi inilah pemandangan setahun sekali yang dimaksud Ino. Sasuke sependapat dengan Ino. Kali ini Hinata terlihat begitu _mewah. _Memang tidak terlalu mewah menurut artian. Tapi, penampilan Hinata saat ini berbeda dengan penampilan _casual _sehari-hari Hinata.

Merasa dipandangi terus-terusan, Hinata menengok kearah si penatap.

"Ada yang aneh?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Err... Tidak." Sasuke sedikit kikuk saat mata khas Hyuuga itu menatap lurus mata oniks Uchiha.

.

~o8o~

.

Para wakil Miwa pusat telah datang tepat pukul sepuluh. Karin dan Hinata menyambut kedatangan para tamu penting.

Karin dan rekan kerjanya yang lain akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar dapat mempertahankan _point plus _kebanggan Miwa cabang Shinjuku selatan ini.

Dari kesebelas wakil Miwa pusat, salah satu diantaranya terlihat sangat menonjol. Hinata yang sudah sangat kenal dengan orang itu menunjukan senyuman—atau sedikit seringaian—kepadanya.

"Hei, _gaijin _[1]." Sapa Hinata.

Orang itu membalas senyuman—atau seringaian—dari Hinata, "Shibaraku desu ne [2]! _Waka _[3]."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Julukan itu sudah tidak pas lagi untukku."

"Sama sepertiku. Aku bukan _gaijin_, tapi campuran." Balas orang itu tak mau kalah.

Sasuke melihat keakraban Hinata dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya dengan penuh rasa heran. Jarang sekali Hinata bisa begitu akrab dengan orang lain.

"Ano... Yamanaka-san," Sasuke sedikit mencolek tangan Ino, "Orang itu... Siapa?" untuk memperjelas lagi, Sasuke menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Oh, dia Uzumaki Naruto. Koordinator Lapangan dari pihak Miwa pusat," jawab Ino.

"Dia seperti orang asing," imbuh Sasuke.

"Memang banyak yang menyangka seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia campuran Prancis-Jepang. Yang aku tahu, ayahnya itu keturunan Prancis," jelas Ino.

"Oh begitu," ada jeda pada ucapan Sasuke, "Lalu... Kenapa dia bisa terlihat akrab dengan Hyuuga-san?"

"Saat masih kuliah dulu, Hina-san dan Uzumaki-san sempat berteman akrab. Atau bisa dibilang satu geng. Dulu Hinata sering dipanggil _waka _oleh temannya yang lain." Ino jadi merindukan masa lalunya saat masih kuliah bareng dengan Hinata dulu.

"_Waka_ ?" Sasuke sedikit kebingungan dengan maksud perkataan Ino.

"Dulu sifat Hina-san sangat mirip dengan anak seorang Yakuza. Ditambah, ayahnya terkenal gahar layaknya ketua Yakuza dan memiliki dojo sekaligus sebagai ketua asosiasi kendo. Makanya Hina-san dipanggil seperti itu."

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan Ino bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Pantas saja Hinata memanggilnya _gaijin. _Rambut pirang dan warna mata biru cerah tidak mencerminkan sekali kalau Naruto itu seratus persen asli pria Jepang.

"Anak baru ya?" Naruto mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat Sasuke. Naruto itu selalu berkata blak-blakan. Straight to the point.

Senyuman cerah selalu hadir di wajah tampan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke, boro-boro senyuman tipis, sudah untung dia mau menaikan sedikit ujung bibirnya membentuk seringaian _trademark _Uchiha.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Naruto.

"Pantas aku belum pernah melihatmu,"Naruto menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Mengajak Sasuke untuk berjabatan, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke," tangan kanan Sasuke menerima jabatan Naruto. Warna kulit kedua pria tampan ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Tan bertemu porselen.

"Baiklah, aku ke Karin dulu ya," Naruto berpamitan kepada Hinata, Ino dan Sasuke.

Tak lama, Ino menyusul Naruto karena ingin menyampaikan beberapa materi penting yang akan diperiksa oleh pihak Miwa pusat.

Menyisakan Hinata dan Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi belakang aula gedung Miwa cabang Shinjuku selatan ini.

Sasuke berdiri santai sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang tak jarang menjawab pertanyaan dari karyawan Miwa cabang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akan sesibuk ini," Sasuke memulai perbincangan ringan.

Hinata menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada sebuah file yang sedang diperiksanya, "Ini belum seberapa. _Akreditasi _yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai."

Sasuke memilih untuk kembali diam. Dia jadi seperti seekor anak itik yang sedang mengekori induknya.

.

~o8o~

.

Hasil akhir _akreditasi _diterima Miwa cabang Shinjuku selatan sepuluh hari kemudian. Sesuai dengan kerja kerasnya, Miwa cabang dibawah asuhan dan pengawasan Karin ini kembali menerima hasil memuaskan dengan point tertinggi.

Kembali mengantarkan Miwa cabang menjadi _The Number One. _ Karin dan karyawan yang ikut campur dalam _akreditasi _peting itu merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan acara makan malam di restoran kecil dekat kantor.

Beberapa hidangan lezat, sake dan minuman ringan disajikan di atas meja panjang yang dijadikan satu baris.

"Aku ucap 'kan banyak terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian semua. Lagi—kita mendapatkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan dan membuat bangga Miwa cabang Shinjuku Selatan," Karin mengangkat gelas _goblet _yang berisi cola dingin, "Bersulang atas keberhasilan kita."

Serentak, mereka semua mengucapkan; "_Kanpai! _[4]_." _Dentingan kaca gelas yang saling berbenturan menjadi tanda kalau acara makan malam ini dimulai.

Beberapa karyawan Miwa cabang sudah mulai tumbang satu persatu karena terlalu banyak meminum sake. Ino, Sakura dan Kakashi mulai bergabung dengan karyawan lain yang sudah tertidur akibat alkohol yang terkandung dalam sake.

"Tidak kusangka, kau kuat juga dalam menoleransi kadar alkohol," Uchiha bungsu itu keheranan melihat Hinata yang menenggak sisa terakhir sake di gelasnya.

"Semakin sering aku mengikuti _akreditasi _semacam ini, semakin terbiasa aku meminum sake," Hinata mengisi lagi sake ke dalam gelasnya yang sempat kosong, "Aku yakin kau juga akan terbiasa."

Kalau kafein adalah minuman wajib yang selalu tersedia diatas mejanya setiap pagi, lalu sake adalah minuman perayaan Hinata setiap kali berhasil menyelesaikan suatu kegiatan penting.

Semakin banyak sake yang diminum Hinata membuat pipi putih milik Hinata menjadi merona dan raut wajahnya yang sedikit '_ditekuk' _setiap kali selesai menenggak sake, adalah suguhan menarik bagi Sasuke.

Sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke juga tidak mudah mabuk kalau hanya meminum minuman berkadar alkohol dua puluh persen. Ini adalah sake terakhir yang dia minum, setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan meminum sake.

Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa pelan saat melihat Kakashi yang berjalan sedikit limbung akibat pengaruh alkohol. Tak jarang Kakashi menabrak kursi atau tersandung ketika berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Orang menyebalkan seperti dia kadang kala bisa membuat orang lain tertawa," Hinata menunjuk Kakashi yang mulai menjauh dengan gelas yang diarahkan ke Kakashi.

Sasuke melihat Kakashi lalu kembali ke Hinata, "Ternyata kau masih bisa merasa seperti itu. Kukira kau tidak suka dengan Hatake-san."

Hinata terkikik pelan. Hampir tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke, "Dulu, saat pertama kali aku bekerja di Miwa, aku sempat tertarik kepadanya. Bagaimanapun dia memiliki sesuatu yang bernama kharisma," Hinata menggantungkan perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terkejut karena pernyataan Hinata. Raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi terkejut yang bercampur dengan kecewa dan sedih untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian kembali menjadi datar.

"Namun setelah tahu kalau ternyata Hatake-san itu adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan, aku jadi membencinya," Hinata menenggak sakenya sebelum kembali melanjutkan cerita, "Memang tidak terlalu membencinya. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya... Aku jadi merasa jengkel."

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Sasuke, "Maaf. Apakah pria berambut abu-abu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi adalah teman anda?"

"Iya," sebenarnya sih Sasuke gak ikhlas waktu mengakui kalau Kakashi adalah temannya.

"Dia sepertinya mabuk dan pingsan di kamar mandi."

Sasuke mendengus panjang. Dia setuju dengan Hinata kalau Kakashi itu menyebalkan. Dan menyusahkan, "Biar ku urus."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan mengantarkan Hatake-san sampai taksi." Hinata mengangguk. Menyilahkan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju toilet pria.

.

~o8o~

.

Perayaan keberhasilan Miwa yang digabung makan malam diselesaikan dengan setengah karyawan yang tumbang karena minuman bernama sake.

Setelah mengurus Kakashi, Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang menelpon seseorang melalui ponsel milik Ino.

"Menelpon siapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah Hinata memutuskan interaksi dengan lawan bicara diseberang sana.

"Kiba, pacarnya Ino. Aku memintanya untuk mengantarkan Ino. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Ino pulang sendirian dengan taksi." Jawab Hinata sembari mengembalikan ponsel kuning itu ke dalam tas Ino.

"Lalu Karin dan Haruno-san?" Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah dua bangku lainnya yang sudah kosong.

"Karin mengantar Sakura-san. Mereka satu blok," Hinata melirik jam tangannya, "Kita pulang setelah Kiba datang."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua, lima belas menit kemudian Kiba tiba menjemput Ino. Berkali-kali Kiba meminta maaf karena calon istrinya itu telah membuat Hinata dan Sasuke repot.

Tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata. Terpaksa kali ini Hinata yang membayar separuh sisa biaya makanan dan minuman yang dipesan tadi. Lima lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen berubah menjadi beberapa lembar uang seratus yen dan recehan.

Mobil _maco _Hinata terparkir di sisi kiri pintu keluar. Saat hendak membuka pintu supir, telapak tangan kiri Hinata ditahan oleh telapak tangan yang jauh lebih besar milik Sasuke.

"Jangan mengambil resiko untuk kedua kalinya. Biar aku yang menyetir, kau beri tahu saja jalannya," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, "Aku masih bisa menyetir. Tenang saja."

Tangan Sasuke yang lain menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang menyingkirkan tangannya, "Aku memaksa."

Hinata mendengus pendek, "Terserah 'lah." Gumam Hinata.

.

~o8o~

.

Area di sekeliling apartemen mungil milik Hinata sudah mulai sepi. Beberapa lampu jalan menerangi dengan cahaya seadanya.

Mobil Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Hinata bergabung dengan mobil lainnya dibarisan parkiran apartemen.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar 'kan ku," Hinata meminta kunci yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Aku akan pulang setelah memastikanmu sampai di depan pintu apartemen," kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak terlalu mabuk Uchiha muda. See, aku masih bisa berjalan," baru mengatakan hal itu, Hinata sudah tersandung dan hampir terjatuh kalau tidak ditahan oleh kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Tuh 'kan! Sudah'lah, jangan keras kepala." Kali ini Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

"Ha—h." Akhirnya Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

_Cleaning service _yang melihat Hinata pulang bersama dengan pria yang tidak dikenal, hanya bisa melongo. Tumben sekali Hinata pulang hampir larut malam dengan seorang pria kecuali Neji. Bukan, malah tidak pernah.

"Ini apartemenku. Kau sudah boleh pulang, Sasuke-san," kepala Hinata mulai membentur dinding apertemennya karena sudah mulai kalah melawan kantuk. Tanganya meraba-raba permukaan dinding, mencari letak bel yang pada hal berada tak jauh dari depan matanya.

Pada jedotan yang ketiga, dahi Hinata terlindungi oleh telapak tangan Sasuke, "Tapi kau belum masuk."

Sasuke menekan bel beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Neji yang mengenakan piayama putih dengan motif _kerokeropi _membuka pintu.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Neji kaget bukan main mendapati kakaknya pulang hampir larut malam—yang ini memang tidak membuatnya terlalu terkejut—dalam kondisi setengah mabuk dan dipapah oleh seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun.—yang ini baru boleh dibilang mengejutkan—

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Hyuuga-san pulang karena dia tidak mungkin mengemudi." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Neji, Sasuke menjelaskan maksudnya.

Neji mengangguk sekali, sebelum menerima kakaknya kedalam rangkulannya. Menahan agar Hinata tidak jatuh. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk sebelum pulang. Langkahnya berhenti karena tangannya seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu.

"Arigato sudah mengantarkan 'ku."

Neji melotot shock bercampur tanya. Kalau memang bisa, mata keunguan Neji mungkin bisa jatuh keluar. Sedang 'kan Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri diam terpaku dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Ketika Hinata—sadar atau tidak sadar—mengecup pipi Sasuke sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun."

Sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan Neji dan tertidur.

.

~o8o~

.

To be Continued.

.

~o8o~

.

Pesan, Ide, Saran, Kritik atau apapun bisa langsung dikirim lewat message ke account Ffn Mizu atau email, maiia_.

Kalau memang bisa, akan Mizu balas secepatnya.

.

~o8o~

.

Info tidak penting:

[1] _Gaijin_: artinya 'orang asing'. Yang pernah nonton Two fast and Two Furious: Tokyo Drift pasti tahu istilah ini.

[2] Shibaraku desu ne: Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ya!

[3] _Waka_: sebutan atau istilah yang berarti tuan muda. Biasanya sering disebutkan pada lingkungan Yakuza. Ditujukan dari anak buah kepada anak dari bos mereka.

[4] Kanpai!: dalam bahasa Jepang berarti 'bersulang'.

Dan terakhir, ini adalah salah satu chapter terpanjang.

.

~o8o~

.

Terima Kasih, Minna-san.

.

~o8o~

.

Without You, I'm Nothing.

.

~o8o~

.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Older."**

**-5-**

**.**

**~o8o~**

**.**

Masih segar betul di dalam ingatan Neji, kejadian tadi malam.

Saat kakaknya—Hinata pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Oke kita bilang saja mabuk. Diantar pulang oleh seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun dari kakaknya. Dan ini yang paling penting dan harus dicatat di buku acara, Hinata—yang dikenal _dingin _pada pria—mencium pipi Sasuke dan menggumamkan kata; "Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun."

Ada yang tidak beres!

Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan rona merah yang kembali muncul lagi pada pipi putih Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mencurigakan. Ini sangat mencurigakan!

Berhubung ini adalah hari sabtu yang berarti Hinata tidak pergi ke kantor, Neji mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengintrogasi sang kakak sepuasnya.

Sepertinya Hinata belum bangun dari tidurnya. Biasanya, walaupun tidak pergi bekerja, Hinata tetap bangun pagi. Sebelum pukul sembilan pagi. Tapi ini sudah hampir jam setengah sebelas.

Mungkin efek kandungan alkohol dari sake yang diminum Hinata, membuat ia menjadi tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

Tidak ada sekolah, kelas tambahan atau les matematika dan IPA adalah salah satu kelebihan dari hari sabtu.

Dari pada bengong nungguin Hinata bangun, mendingan juga nonton anime favorit Neji; _Keroro._

Setelah memasak sarapan—nasi goreng dengan sosis—membereskan rumah, mandi, pake minyak wangi, gak ketinggalan masker muka demi mempertahan 'kan kehalusan kulit warisan Hyuuga dan juga menggunakan baju kebangsaan Neji; kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan gambar Sersan Keroro yang memenuhi permukaan depan kaos pemberian Hinata.

Sedang asik-asiknya menyaksikan aksi para katak lucu hasil dari _tangan dingin _Mine Yoshizaki, konsentrasi Neji terpecah oleh kegaduhan dari kamar Hinata.

Neji hanya bisa mendengus pendek. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang mempunyai kebiasaan buruk. Setiap kali bangun tidur, selalu saja berisik dan heboh sendiri.

Selain tidak bisa tidur dalam kondisi gelap, Hinata tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata bermin tiga koma limanya kalau baru bangun tidur. Apalagi dia sering lupa menaruh kacamatanya dimana.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Mata Hinata menyipit. Menajamkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Yah, walau tetap tidak bisa terlihat juga.

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas," jawab Neji santai.

"Gawat!" Hinata kalang kabut.

Tanpa kacamatanya, Hinata berjalan menabrak apapun yang berada di hadapannya. Keadaannya semakin buruk dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kaos kebesaran berwarna hijau muda dan celana training usang yang belum diganti.

"Aku kira kakak tidak pergi kerja. Makanya aku tidak membangun 'kan mu," Neji berkata santai seakan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Nanti dulu! Dari tadi 'kan Neji nungguin Hinata bangun.

"Kakak," Neji memanggil Hinata yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa Neji? Aku sedang buru-buru," Hinata tidak menghiraukan Neji yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan," Neji berdiri menunggu Hinata yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Terdengar suara air yang mengucur dari _shower_, "Siapa laki-laki yang semalam mengantar kakak?"

"Siapa? Yang mana?" tanya balik Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata belum mengingat kejadian penting bagi Neji tadi malam.

"Laki-laki bernama Sasuke yang mengantar kakak pulang dalam keadaan mabuk."

Hening sejenak sebelum Hinata kembali berbicara, "Oh Sasuke. Dia itu karyawan di Miwa. Karena aku tidak mungkin menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk, jadi dia mengantarku pulang."

Satu pertanyaan sudah terjawab. Next question.

"Ada hubungan apa kakak dengan si Sasuke itu?" tanya Neji. Lagi.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan, Sasuke itu karyawan di Miwa. Anak buah 'ku."

Pertanyaan kedua; check. Neji masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Berikutnya adalah pertanyaan terakhir dan yang paling penting, "Kalau memang hanya sebatas teman sekantor, kenapa kakak mencium orang itu?"

Kali ini hening kembali mengisi cukup lama. Dua puluh satu detik. Yang terdengar masih suara air yang menetes keluar dari _shower._

"Kakak, kau dengar aku 'kan?"

"Err... Aku tidak ingat pernah mencium Sasuke-san," Hinata kembali mengingat ada kejadian apa tadi malam.

Seingatnya, dia pergi makan bersama teman sekantornya. Mengobrol sebentar sembari makan dan minum. Lalu karena merasa pusing dan Sasuke yang memaksa mengantar Hinata pulang, jadinya dia hanya memberi tahu arah jalan. Hanya itu. Apa memang ada yang lebih dari pada itu?

"Kakak mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi jelas-jelas aku melihat sendiri kalau kakak mencium pipi orang itu dan mengatakan; hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun."

Suara pintu dibuka. Hinata muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan baju mandi yang menutupi tubuh lembabnya, juga rambut indigo panjangnya yang basah kuyub setalah keramas.

"Yang benar saja!" Hinata meragukan perkataan Neji.

Tapi, walaupun adiknya ini suka jahil dan menjengkelkan, Neji tidak suka berbohong kepada Hinata. Apalagi untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Suer! Aku gak bohong. Kakak sendiri yang menarik tangan orang itu dan mengecup pipinya. Si Sasuke itu saja sampai merona," sanggah Neji.

Habis 'lah Hinata kalau itu memang benaran terjadi. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti kalau bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa 'sih?" Neji memasang tampang se-memelas mungkin agar Hinata mau memberi tahu yang sebenarnya.

Siap gak siap—Neji harus siap menerima kenyataan kalau seandainya benar kakaknya ini berpacaran dengan _daun muda._

"Bukan urusan anak kecil," Hinata melengos pergi, "Aku mau mengambil mobilku di bengkelnya Kiba."

Neji merengut. Mukanya keliatan 'asem'. Belum berhasil mengorek kebenaran dari si kakak.

.

~o8o~

.

Setelah lima hari menginap di bengkel milik Kiba, akhirnya Starlet kesayangan Hinata bisa pulang ke garasi apartemennya.

"Untuk masalah mesin, tidak ada yang bermasalah. Aku hanya mengganti lampu depan dan lampu sen. Bemper dan body sampingnya sudah aku dempul dan di cat sesuai dengan warna dasarnya," jelas Kiba sembari mengelap tangannya yang penuh oli dengan kanebo.

"Kenapa bisa kecalakaan seperti ini? Cara mengemudimu 'kan tidak terlalu buruk," ucap Kiba.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Dewi Fortuna sedang menjauhi 'ku mungkin." Hinata mengelilingi Starlet keluaran tahun '90-an. Memeriksa kembali kondisi body yang sudah terlihat seperti semula.

"Ya sudah. Lain kali hati-hati. Dengan kondisi mobilmu yang parah seperti ini, bersyukur 'lah kau hanya mendapatkan luka lebam dan lecet. Bukan patah tulang atau koma."

Hinata mengangguk bosan, "Iya, iya. Pak guru. Sisanya akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu." Hinata menangkap kunci yang di lempar Kiba.

"Tidak ada 'kah niatan untuk membeli mobil baru?" tanya Kiba. Biasanya, seorang perempuan akan memilih tipe mobil yang _girly_ atau paling tidak, jenis mobil yang tidak terlalu maco untuk ukuran seorang hawa.

"Aku tidak pede kalau harus mengendarai mobil bagus," Hinata menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Lebih nyaman membawa mobil kuno atau jenis Offroad. Sesuai dengan perempuan _showa _seperti 'ku."

"Ya, terserah 'lah. Itu 'kan selera 'mu." Kiba menutup pintu kemudi. "Kalau ada niatan menjual Jeep Wranglermu, beri tahu aku ya? Mobil itu sudah sangat susah dicari."

"Nanti kalau ada yang mengado 'kan ku sebuah Hummer."

Starlet hitam itu keluar meninggalkan bengkel Kiba.

.

~o8o~

.

Kalau ada akhir pekan, pasti ada awal pekan. Selalu seperti itu. Setelah minggu, esoknya senin.

Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Hinata kembali terpakir rapih dan aman di parkiran basement apartemennya. Sekarang, ia tidak lagi mengendarai mobil favorit yang di belinya empat tahun yang lalu dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya.

Mobil Starlet bekas Hiashi tetap menjadi pilihan utama. Setelah mengancingkan kemeja hijau daunnya sampai sebatas dada. Mengexpose kaos hitam sebagai dalam. Tanpa blezer atau sweater _jumper. _Hinata melangkah keluar menuju parkiran.

Musim semi sudah mulai berganti dengan musim panas. Berarti pekerjaan menumpuk sebelum liburan musim panas tiba.

Pasti bakalan banyak karyawan Miwa yang cuti panjang untuk liburan.

'Merepotkan,' Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu kalau membayangkan hal itu benar terjadi. Kerjaannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Seharusnya 'kan dia bisa lebih santai dan menikmati liburan musim panas karena jabatan manajernya.

Ruangan kerja Hinata yang berada di lantai empat masih sepi. Baru jam setengah delapan lewat dua menit. Pantas belum banyak yang datang.

Hinata memilih untuk pergi ke kantin untuk membeli se-cup kopi hangat. Sudah lama tidak meminum single expresso.

Tidak jauh beda dengan lantai empat, keadaan di kantin pun masih sepi dari para pengunjung karyawan Miwa.

Dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya, Hinata berjalan menuju mesin penjual kopi otomatis. Tujuan utama setiap kali mampir ke kantin.

Dengan beberapa uang koin, segelas _single exprosse _sudah siap tersaji.

Saat hendak kembali ke ruangannya, langkah Hinata terhenti oleh seseorang yang menghadang jalannya.—secara tidak sengaja—

"Ah! Maaf."

Merasa mengenal suara ini, Hinata mendongak. Hampir saja Hinata menjatuhkan kopi expressonya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san."

Mengingatkan perkataan Neji kemarin lusa, Hinata jadi keki sendiri kalau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Begitu juga Sasuke,

"O-oh. Maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu," Sasuke agak menyingkir ke samping. Memberi jalan lewat untuk Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Aku ke atas dulu," Hinata berjalan tanpa berani menengok ke belakang.

Padahal kalau saja Hinata menengok, dia akan mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

'Ternyata dugaan ku salah,' batin Sasuke.

.

~o8o~

.

Ino merasa ada yang aneh diantara Sasuke dan Hinata. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan, tidak ada kontak mata seperti biasa.

Saat saling berbicarapun, Hinata atau Sasuke memilih untuk memandang objek lain asalkan jangan si lawan bicara.

Sambil menyeringai kecil, Ino tetap memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengetik di mejanya.

Apa yang dikatakan Ino dulu nampaknya akan jadi kenyataan.

Sudah ada tanda-tanda suka rupanya.

Wajar saja Ino tahu. Dulu ketika pertama kali jatuh hati dengan Kiba, Ino tidak berani menatap langsung kedua mata Kiba. Kalau Ino melakukan itu, pasti wajahnya akan berubah menjadi kepiting rebus yang dimasak asam manis. Udah merah ditambahin merah.

"Sasuke-san," sapa Ino saat memberikan foto copy-an untuk Sasuke, "Hanya perasaanku saja atau... Memang ada yang aneh di antara kalian berdua."

Sasuke memandang Ino penuh tanya, "Berdua? Siapa?"

"Ya! Kau dan Hina-san 'lah. Siapa lagi coba?" walaupun Ino berbisik, tapi sepertinya Hinata bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ino semakin memelankan volume suaranya.

Sasuke menunduk lesu. Pergerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard komputer berhenti, "Aku... Ada perasaan aneh setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Hinata-san."

Ino mulai tertarik. Ia menarik kursi beroda yang berada paling dekat dan duduk di depan meja Sasuke, "Lalu?"

"Aku pikir ini cuma perasaan kagum biasa. Tapi... Makin lama perasaan ini makin kuat," mata oniks Sasuke menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang ia lihat. "Saat aku mencoba untuk menyadarinya, aku malah takut. Takut kalau perasaan ini salah."

Ino tersenyum. Senyuman sama seperti yang ditunjukan oleh orang-orang berwajah bijaksana, "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini Sasuke-san," Ino menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke, "Kau jatuh cinta dengan Hina-san. "

Degh!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membeku. Nafasnya terasa berhenti sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Ino itu benar?

"Aku akan mendukungmu. Tenang saja! Si Hatake itu bukan lawan yang perlu kau khawatir 'kan." Ino memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke.

.

~o8o~

.

Sudah hampi empat puluh menit Hinata berada di ruangan Karin. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang membahas hal penting.

"Jiraiya-san meminta kita mengirim perwakilan untuk menangani proyek di Kyoto," Karin membuka sebuah proposal yang di kirim oleh Miwa Pusat.

Hinata membaca dengan seksama, "Kenapa tidak ditangani oleh pihak Miwa Kyoto?"

"Miwa Pusat menginginkan kita yang turun tangan langsung dalam proyek pengembangan sistem oprasional jaringan ini," Karin membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang merosot turun, "Sebagai cabang yang paling berpengalaman dalam hal ini, Miwa Pusat pasti tidak mau mengambil resiko memberikan proyek yang cukup besar ini kepada cabang yang yah—kasarnya belum berpengalaman."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Akan ada utusan Miwa Pusat yang akan membahas proyek ini. Aku serah 'kan 'dia' kepadamu," Karin tersenyum.

"Yah, yah. Aku mengerti. Memang sudah nasibku harus berurusan dengan 'dia'," Hinata mendengus pendek.

.

~o8o~

.

Disaat karyawan yang lain sedang istirahat, Hinata masih terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dan perbincangan dengan orang utusan Miwa Pusat.

Sasuke yang telah kembali dari kantin tidak melepaskan pandangan dari meja Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Aku tidak habis pikir," Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bicara sesantai itu," Ino menunjuk ke arah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "Bila lawan bicaraku adalah mantan pacarku saat masih SMA."

Kedua oniks Sasuke membulat setelah mendengar penuturan Ino. Ada getaran aneh di dadanya. Sedikit sesak dan seperti memberontak. Sasuke yakin ini... Cemburu.

"Dia Gaara-san. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah cinta pertama Hinata sebelas tahun yang lalu," Ino menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding, "Mereka berdua putus karena Gaara-san harus pindah ke luar negeri karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Hinata itu... hebat. Dia bisa dengan mudah menghapus memori cinta pertamanya dengan mudah."

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tetap menunjukan senyuman manisnya, "Tenang saja. Aku tahu Hina-san sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Sebelas tahun itu bisa mengubah apapun 'kan."

Ino benar. Dalam waktu sebelas tahun, apapun bisa terjadi. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau Hinata masih menyukai Gaara. Mantan kekasihnya yang meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, disaat Hinata remaja baru tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

"Denganmu—buatlah kenangan yang lebih indah. Lebih banyak kenangan bahagia dari yang pernah diterimanya dulu. Walau Hina-san itu terlihat sangat tegar, tapi dia tetap seorang perempuan yang membutuhkan kehadiran laki-laki yang mencintainya utuh apa adanya."

Ino semakin melebarkan senyumannya, "Denganmu—aku yakin itu bisa terjadi."

.

~o8o~

.

To be continued.

.

~o8o~

.

Segala Kritik, Saran, Ide dan Pesan masih diterima.

.

~o8o~

.

Terima Kasih, Minna-san.

.

~o8o~

.

Without You, I'm Nothing.

.

~o8o~

.


	6. Chapter 6

Minggu pertama musim gugur.

Tidak jauh beda dengan awal musim gugur sebelumnya, khususnya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Daun-daun sudah mulai enggan berlama-lama bertahan di ranting pohon. Terpaan anginpun sudah mulai mengandung hawa dingin.

Hanya satu perbedaannya.

Sebelas tahun yang lalu, Aku patah hati.

Saat ini, Aku mulai berjalan tegap melewati masa-masa itu.

**.**

"**Older."**

**-6-**

**.**

**~o8o~**

**.**

Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam dari waktu masuk yang dijadwalkan oleh kantorku. Seharusnya Aku sudah duduk di balik meja kerja dan sibuk mengurus pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda. Ini bukan kebiasaanku yang suka keluyuran sebelum memulai aktifitas di tengah bangunan Miwa.

Langit pagi diawal musim semi menunjukkan warna jingga akibat efek dari helaian daun kekuningan yang berterbangan. Meski pikiranku terfokus pada pekerjaan di kantor, tapi Aku masih tetap bertahan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kutemui lagi. Tidak menatap sosoknya, Aku malah merekam setiap pergerakan yang berada di luar kafe ini.

"Sudah lama, Aku kira kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

Aku mendengus pendek sembari menahan tawa. Perkataannya terdengar sangat menggelikan di telingaku.

"Sedikit banyak, Kau berubah dari Hinata yang Aku kenal dulu." Lanjutnya.

Aku meraih secangkir kopi hangat yang tersaji di hadapanku, "Sebelas tahun bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi apapun. Termasuk hal yang tidak pernah Kau bayangkan."

Dia mengangguk, menyetujui perkataanku. Sepasang mata hijau-nya memandang sayu jalanan yang mulai diramaikan oleh penduduk Tokyo. Entah mengapa, sepasang mata sayu itu membuat ingatanku kembali pada masa-masa menyedihkan sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Sepasang mata yang memberatkan tiap kata perpisahaan yang dilontarkannya. Membuat pupus harapan indah seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun.

"Hinata..."

Aku menoleh saat ia menyentuh punggung tangan kananku.

"Aku tahu Aku salah... Aku minta maaf. Saat itu tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan orangtuaku" Dia menunduk, Aku memandangnya bergeming.

"Seandainya... Semua bisa diubah, apa kita bisa perbaiki ini semua dari awal," sentuhannya berubah menjadi genggaman erat.

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali keekspresi awal.

Memangnya ada yang harus diperbaiki?

"Apa yang harus diperbaiki? Kurasa semua sudah jelas dari awal. Kau memutuskanku, dan Aku meng-iyakannya. Semua jelas, tidak ada lagi hubungan apapun antara Aku denganmu." Pandanganku lurus tertuju kepada kedua bola mata hijau indahnya. Warna yang pernah membuatku mencicipi rasa indah jatuh cinta.

"Hinata... Bukan itu maksudku, Aku—" perkataannya tersendat, seperti ada beban ratusan ton yang menggantung di tengorokannya. Ia menunduk lama sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Saat itu Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Ayahku mengatakan kalau keluargaku harus ikut denganya ke Inggris. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataannya," suaranya bergetar. Seperti sedang menahan amarah, sedih dan rasa sesal yang dipendam terlalu lama.

"Lalu, kau pikir Aku tidak? Kau terlalu mengecewakan Aku," Aku menggeser genggaman tangannya yang belum terlepas dari tanganku, "Dengar Gaara, Aku sudah berhasil keluar dari masa-masa sulit itu. Butuh waktu sebelas tahun."

"Maksudmu, Hinata?" oh Tuhan, kumohon jangan kedua mata yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang dapat merobohkan dinding tinggi di hatiku.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf kalau keputusanku menyakitimu. Tapi kumohon, hormati juga _rasa sakit_ku dulu."

Setelah itu, Aku pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Kedua matanya kosong, Aku akui perkataanku pasti mengecewakannya. Tapi, Aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku senidiri.

Perasaan sayang itu telah terlarut bersama dengan tetesan air mata yang keluar, mengalir melewati pipiku saat mengenang masa-masa indah dulu.

Saat Aku masih menjadi kekasihnya.

.

~o8o~

.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu memandang _Manager_-nya yang baru saja tiba beberapa menit lalu. Penasaran bercampur dengan tidak percaya saat mendapati _Si Tepat Waktu_ Hinata Hyuuga bisa datang ke kantor dua jam dari pukul sembilan.

Sesekali Ino menggeleng saat membayangkan hal yang tidak mungkin. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka membolos demi hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Pasti ada hal penting yang mengakibatkannya telat lebih dari dua jam.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata karena sudah tidak tahan diperhatikan Ino sedari tadi.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku heran kenapa kau bisa datang terlambat, selama ini." Perempuan pirang itu menunjuk penunjuk waktu digital yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah hampir jam setengah satu.

Hinata hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali memeriksa setumpuk foto copy-an yang diberikan Ino. Matanya lihai menyortir tiap kata yang tertera di lembaran kertas _quarto_ itu. "Aku juga punya urusan pribadi yang harus diselesaikan Ino."

Hinata yang merasa kalau perkataannya biasa itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara memekik tinggi. "Hina-san! Ya Tuhan, urusan apa itu?"

Mata ungu kepucatan Hinata memutar, ekspresi terkejut Ino sungguh berlebihan. Hinata masih manusia biasa, jadi wajar sajakan kalau dia mempunyai urusan pribadi yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kau mau tahu?" tawar Hinata dengan mimik wajah meyakinkan.

Ino mengangguk penuh antusias.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Ino mengikuti.

"Itu..."

Bola mata Ino semakin menunjukan bias cahaya antusias.

"Kau harus memperbaiki susunan kata di halaman dua belas dan enam belas kalau mau tahu urusan apa itu," Hinata tersenyum licik. Ia menyodorkan setempuk_ papper_ tebal yang di periksannya barusan.

Kali ini Ino kalah tak tik untuk memancing manajernya agar bercerita mengenai urusan pribadinya. Lain kali dia harus bisa.

Itu harus!

Ino memantapkan diri sebelum menerima papper laporan pekerjaan, "Janji kau akan bercerita kalau aku sudah memperbaiki ini semua?"

"Perbaiki yang aku lingkari."

Ino merengut.

Hinata semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

.

~o8o~

.

Waktu sengganG hari ini terasa lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Para karyawan Miwa menggunakan waktu itu untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong maupun berbincang santai di kantin bangunan beraksitektur _modern minimalis_ itu. Lobi Miwa yang di design dengan gaya natural minimalis dengan sentuhan tanaman hijau juga dipenuhi oleh lalu-lalang para karyawan maupun tamu Miwa.

Seorang _receptionist_ tersenyum ramah saat pemuda berambut merah menghampirinya dari arah barat.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu." Sapanya ramah, tak ketinggalan senyuman sopan yang menambah keayuannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuuga," jawabnya singkat.

_Receptionist_ itu masih tersenyum saat melayani sang tamu, "Apa Anda telah membuat janji dengan Hyuuga-san?"

Pria berambut merah itu membenarkan posisi kaca mata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot, "Aku rasa dia sudah tahu kalau Aku akan datang hari ini."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Belum sempat sang _receptionist_ menggapai gagang telpon yang terhubung paralel ke tiap ruangan, orang yang di cari sang tamu datang dari arah berlawanan di tempat dia berdiri.

Hinata yang berniat kembali ke ruangannya setelah pergi makan siang di luar dengan rekannya, berhenti saat sang tamu itu memanggil namanya.

"Hinata."

Air muka tidak suka langsung tampak di wajah manis alami milik Hinata. Sulung Hyuuga langsung melengos pergi menghindar dari sang tamu yang baru di temuinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Dengarkan aku," sang tamu mengejar Hinata yang semakin mendekati lift timur gedung Miwa.

Hinata berbalik. Menghadap sang tamu yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan suara teriakannya. "Ada apa lagi—" kedua mata Hinata menajam "—Gaara."

.

~o8o~

.

Suara hiruk pikuk memenuhi atmosfir ruangan setelah hening mengisi bagian cukup lama. Para penonton yang berada di sekeliling Hinata dan Gaara saling melempar pandangan heran dan penuh tanya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan terjadi?

.

~o8o~

.

Jarak empat meter menjadi pemisah antara Hinata dan Gaara. Suasana semakin menegangkan saat saling lempar tatapan tajam terjadi di tengah arena '_pertandingan_'.

Keadaan semakin buruk saat _The Last Hatake _ikut turun bergabung dengan dua orang yang mengeluarkan aura mencekam. Sebenarnya sih yang mengeluarkan aura macam itu cuma satu.

"Oh! Hinata-chan ku, ada apa?" sekarang tema kostum apa lagi yang di pakai oleh si Hatake ini sih. Sungguh gak mecing sama sekali deh, perpaduan antara kemeja berwarna biru langit cerah dengan motif garis merah muda dan kuning.

Ino yang menjadi tim pendukung Hinata menarik mundur Kakashi yang hendak berlari menghampiri incaran hatinya. "Sebaiknya kau melihat dari sini saja."

Kakashi cemberut tidak suka, "Eh—! Kenapa?"

"Sudah 'lah. Selanjutnya akan sangat menarik."

Di samping Ino, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Hinata dalam diam.

.

~o8o~

.

"Ada perlu apa lagi, Gaara." Hinata memulai pembicaraan. Menghangatkan sesuana yang sempat mendingin bak Kutub Utara.

Gaara melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Warna hijau yang menjadi warna tunggal pada pupil mata Gaara seakan menarik akal sehat Hinata.

"Masih belum menyerah?" kini Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang tameng angkuh agar menguatkan hatinya.

"Seorang Sabaku tidak gampang menyerah," ucap Gaara santai.

"Tapi mereka suka merusak kepercayaan orang lain." Tambah Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

Satu angka buat Hinata.

Ino bersorak dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau percaya lagi—" sang bungsu Sabaku menatap lurus Hinata dengan penuh percaya diri "—kepadaku."

Hinata terkekeh geli. Senyumannya membentuk lesung pada kedua pipinya, "Gaara, Gaara. Pembicaraan kita tadi pagi tidak cukup jelas untukmu? Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi, Gaara. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"_Why_?"

"_Because I already had a boyfriend_."

.

~o8o~

.

Pernyataan Hinata barusan memberi efek bermacam-macam bagi orang yang berada di sana.

Kakashi terkejut sambil membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

Ino membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar teriakan cemprengnya tidak keluar.

Kalau Sasuke, hanya terkejut sepersekian detik. Lalu santai kembali.

.

~o8o~

.

"Siapa? Aku ingin tahu siapa laki-laki itu."

Hinata semakin tersenyum. Ada ekspresi baru di wajah orientalnya. _Foxy._

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku butuh pembuktian atas pernyataanmu."

"Kalau begitu jangan menyesal, Gaara."

Dengan begitu, Hinata membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang berdiri di barisan penonton.

.

~o8o~

.

Tiap langakah Hinata semakin mengentalkan suasana tegang dan penasaran. Langkah-langkah itu terasa sangat lambat bagi orang-orang yang sangat penasaran dengan siapa laki-laki _beruntung _yang menjadi kekasih hati Hinata.

Termasuk Kakashi dan Ino.

Berpasang-pasang mata mengikuti pergerakan kaki Hinata yang membawa dirinya lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

Mereka—yang memfokuskan diri pada Hinata—menahan nafas serentak karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka semua.

.

Hinata Hyuuga menarik kerah kemeja Uchiha Sasuke agar tubuh tingginya mendekat dengan tubuh mungil Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata terpejam saat jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke semakin menipis.

Kakinya berjinjit agar memudahkan bibirnya menyambut bibir Sasuke.

.

Sebuah ciuman yang mengubah segalanya.

Mulai detik ini, menit ini, dan jam ini.

Apa yang dilakukannya akan mengubah hari-hari esok seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

.

~o8o~

.

To be continued.

.

~o8o~

.

**_For Yasashii Kimochi chapter will be updated as soon as possible._**

.

~o8o~

.

Terima Kasih, Minna-san.

.

~o8o~

.

Without You, I'm Nothing.

.

~o8o~

.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Older-**

**-7-**

**.**

**Rate: T.**

**.**

**Warning's: Standards Used.**

**.**

**.**

**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

Seharusnya satu menit itu diisi dengan enam puluh detik. Tapi kenapa menit kali ini terasa jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dengan menit-menit biasanya.

Sasuke yang—memang—dari awal tidak tahu _duduk perkara_ yang sesungguhnya hanya bisa terbengong tak percaya. Banyak laki-laki yang berada di sana, ada juga Kakashi-san tapi kenapa mesti dia yang dipilih oleh Hinata. Ingatkan Sasuke semalam mimpi apa dia.

Suara pekikkan terdengar seiring Hinata mencium—paksa—bibir Sasuke tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Nafas bagaikan tercekat ditenggorokan bak tersedak duri ikan.

Agar terlihat lebih romantis, Hinata memindahkan tumpuan tangannya pada pipi bergaris rahang tegas khas laki-laki milik Sasuke. Disisi lain, Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati _permainan_ yang diberikan Hinata.

Lain lagi bagi Gaara, ia menyipitkan matanya saat menajamkan kedua bola mata _zamrud_-nya. Rahangnya mengatup keras hingga menghasilkan suara gemelutuk akibat tumbukan pada giginya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kaca mata hitamnya mengepal kuat. Malang sekali nasib kaca mata berharga ribuan yen itu.

Kalau Kakashi. Jangan tanyakan dia. Saat ini Kakashi hanya bisa tersungkur sembari membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kalau bisa pasti rahang bawahnya sudah jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Dari ekspresi yang ditujukan ketiga laki-laki diatas, Ino lah yang paling antusias dan kegirangan sendiri. Buru-buru si gadis Yamanaka mengambil ponsel flipnya agar bisa mengabadikan momen langka _nan bersejarah_ ini. Sambil cengir-cengir gak jelas, Ino mengambil beberapa foto dari posisi yang berbeda.

.

.

Bulu mata panjang Hinata menyapu perlahan kulit wajah Sasuke yang bisa disentuhnya. Terasa sedikit geli bagi Sasuke. Hinata yang belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke memberikan suguhan indah yang sayang dilewatkan Sasuke. Kedua mata bulan keunguan Hinata. Rona merah yang samar, namun ada. Dan juga bibir tipis Hinata yang baru saja menciummnya.

Oh Tuhan, Hinata baru mencium Sasuke.

Dirinya.

Di depan khalayak ramai.

Beberapa kali bola mata indah Hinata bersembunyi saat kelopak matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka kembali. Betapa cantiknya kedua mata itu. Dan juga bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik. Bahkan, Sasuke sampai lupa kalau ada sentuhan lain di wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya di garis rahangnya. Sentuhan lembut yang dihasilkan dari telapak tangan halus milik Hinata.

Keduanya; Hinata dan Sasuke masih serius pada dunia mereka sendiri, hingga suara teriakan membahana milik Kakashi mengintrupsi mereka agar secepat mungkin kembali ke _alam nyata_.

"SASUKE! Kau... Berani-beraninya kau merebut Hime-chan _ku_! Oh tidak, Hinata _ku_...!" pupus sudah impian Kakashi untuk berjalan berdua dengan Hinata di pantai dengan _background _langit senja. _The Last Hatake _berpindah tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk meratapi nasibnya. Pojokan tembok sembari mempundungkan dirinya diterangi cahaya _spotlight _yang datang entah dari mana.

"Kenapa..." suara Sasuke terdengar lebih mirip bisikan pelan yang hanya bisa didengar Hinata. "Kenapa... Kau menciumku?"

Hinata menambahkan satu tangannya agar bisa lebih leluasa membelai pipi putih milik Sasuke. Kedua mata bulannya masih terus memperhatikan _oniks _yang terpatri sempurna di wajah Sasuke. Pandangan Sasuke berpindah pada bibir Hinata yang bergerak lambat saat mengucapkan sesuatu, "Karena aku lebih memilihmu..."

"Dibandingkan dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu..."

Kalau Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal itu, Hinata pasti lupa kalau Gaara masih berada di sana. Ia berbalik menghadap Gaara yang memasang mimik wajah yang sukar diartikan. Marah, tidak percaya, kecewa, sedih, menyesal dan... luka.

"Semua sudah jelas Gaara..." Hinata meraih tangan kiri Sasuke agar bisa ia genggam, "... Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sisimu. Sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku."

Gaara menunduk dan semakin menunduk saat Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Padahal setahun yang lalu saat ia kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk pertama kalinya, ia berniat menemui Hinata untuk menjalin lagi tali kasih yang sempat putus. Namun malah kenyataan menyakitkan yang ia terima. Kini tali itu telah benar-benar putus.

Suara tawa pelan terdengar dari Gaara yang berdiri menunduk. Kedua alis Hinata terangkat, masih menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke. _Zamrud _itu kini menatap lurus ke bulan keunguan. "Menggelikkan... Ini sungguh menggelikkan..."

Jari telunjuk mengarah ke arah Sasuke, "Aku dikalahkan oleh _bocah _seperti dia. Memalukan sekali diriku." Zamrud Gaara kini menatap tajam sosok Sasuke yang berdiri santai namun menantang.

"Gaara..."

"Cih!" ia membuang mukanya pada objek lain. Bibirnya masih menunjukkan senyuman sinis menyerupai seringaian. Keadaan berangsur melunak setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu dipenuhi oleh aura tegang yang mencekam.

Gaara beranjak untuk meninggalkan titik dimana ia berdiri saat ini. Kaca mata hitam kembali menyembunyikan _zamrud_-nya. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan Miwa—dan Hinata, Gaara menyempatkan diri menoleh sebentar, "Semoga... pilihanmu kali ini tepat, Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

Hinata menyadari betul kalau keputusan yang diambilnya kali ini akan memberikan berbagai macam dampak kepadanya—dan Sasuke. Merasakan ada genggaman erat di tangannya, Sasuke mengintip Hinata dari ekor matanya. Perempuan yang baru saja menciumnya—di depan umum—menunduk lesu. Helaian indigo rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf..." suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke, padahal Sasuke mulai menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh telapak tangan Hinata.

"Aku... Maaf..." Hinata seperti orang linglung yang bingung harus berkata apa. Kepalanya masih menunduk saat kedua tangan itu benar-benar terlepas.

"Tidak apa," dua kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke berhasil membuat ia menatap lagi kristal keunguan khas milik Hyuuga yang tersaji indah di kedua bola mata Hinata.

"Kau—marah kepadaku..." Kata-kata itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Melainkan pernyataan yang diterka asal oleh Hinata. Pasti sangat menyebalkan kalau ada seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba menciummu, tanpa tahu alasan yang jelas.

Tidak ada balasan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Laki-laki itu serius mencerna pikirannya secara hati-hati, agar nantinya tiap kata yang dia ucapkan tidak menyakiti perasaan Hinata maupun dirinya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara, namun tidak ada perkataan yang keluar. Hanya gerak bibir membuka lalu menutup.

.

.

Langit malam hari ini lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tidak menunjukkan bintang maupun bulan yang bertugas sebagai satelit bumi. Awan kelabulah yang mendominasi hamparan permadani hitam maha karya Tuhan. Dari berita yang disiarkan sore tadi, ramalan cuaca yang biasanya sembilan puluh sembilan persen akurat memperkirakan akan ada badai yang menyerang daerah barat kota Tokyo.

Udara semakin dingin saat terpaan angin sebelum hujan bergabung dengan dinginnya musim gugur. Mantel semakin dirapatkan ke tubuh agar mempertahankan kehangatan lebih lama di tubuh. Samar, kepulan asap putih muncul saat tiap nafas terhembus.

Dapat dilihat di kafe kecil bertema kopi yang terdapat di pojok bangunan Miwa, terdapat dua perempuan yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya meski waktu mulai memasuki malam. Alunan musik intrumental ciptaan pria kelahiran Jerman, Johann Pachlebel menyenandung indah. Suasana semakin terasa _cozy_ saat serintik air hujan turun membasahi tanah kota Tokyo.

"Kau yakin akan mengikut sertakan Dia ke dalam masalahmu dengan Gaara?"

Suara dentingan gelas yang beradu temu dengan sendok teh menjadi pengiring alunan musik piano. Keadaan kafe mungil itu semakin sepi seiring lebatnya hujan di luar sana. Beberapa pelayan menata ulang permukaan meja yang sebelumnya agak berantakan.

"Cepat maupun lambat akan seperti itu kan. Tidak mesti Sasuke, siapapun bisa," jemari lentik Hinata bermain dengan sendok teh berbahan dasar perak, "Aku pikir sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi antara aku dengan Gaara. Jadi, aku ingin dekat dengan siapa tidak akan merugikan siapapun."

Ino memilih bungkan setelah Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan si sulung Hyuuga barusan, kalau memang sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi antara dirinya dengan Gaaa. Maka wajar saja 'kan kalau Hinata mulai membuka hati untuk pria lain. Mungkin Sasuke.

Masalahnya, ada dipihak Gaara.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya... Gaara 'lah yang masih berharap lebih?" ujar Ino dengan suara pelan. Bahkan hampir teredam oleh suara rintik hujan di luar sana.

Gaara masih berharap lebih. Akan apa?

Perasaan Hinata?

Memangnya masih ada perasaan suka itu?

"Sekarang masalah yang sesungguhnya adalah siapa yang berbohong dan siapa yang dibohongi..."

Perkataan Ino itu bagaikan sengatan yang mengandung aliran listrik yang menyetrum dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepalanya. Reflek Hinata mengangkat wajah, bertemu pandang dengan Ino yang memandangnya sendu.

Kalau memang sudah benar-benar melupakan Gaara seutuhnya, seharusnya Hinata tidak merasakan sedih saat dipandang oleh mata _zamrud_ Gaara yang memancarkan keperihan.

Apa sebenarnya Hinata masih menyukai Gaara dan berharap bisa kembali seperti dulu? Lalu kenapa dia bisa reflek mencium Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang...

Hinata menjatuhkan wajahnya kepada kedua telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikut. Serumit ini kah perasaannya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumit kalau Hinata bisa mengambil keputusan secara cepat dan tepat. Hatinya terlalu kompleks untuk dibaca oleh kasat mata.

"Kalau kau memang serius dengan Sasuke, jangan ambil keputusan gegabah." Ino mulai membenahi isi tasnya yang berceceran di atas meja, "Aku rasa Dia juga menyimpan rasa padamu. Bicaralah baik-baik, maka semua akan berjalan lancar." Sebuah mantel bulu berwarna senada dengan blus-nya ia kenakan sebelum beranjak pergi.

Hujan mulai mereda saat gerak jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh enam menit. Kota Tokyo semakin terbuai dengan kelarutan malam, sehingga _hiruk pikuk_ yang biasanya menjadi _trademark _kota Urban itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Akibat hujan keadaan semakin mendingin seakan memandatkan orang-orang untuk bertahan lebih lama di tempat mereka berada.

Seakan tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak pulang, Hinata menyenderkan sisi sebelah kiri pundaknya pada lapisan kaca yang terasa dingin sedingin es yang lembab akibat air hujan. Ia terlena saat memandangi aliran-aliran tetes air yang mendarat di pemurkaan kaca jendela berukuran besar.

Keadaan di luar sana sudah menenang. Saking tenangnya hingga terlalu mencurigakan. Ketenangan yang biasanya muncul sebelum badai besar datang.

Sebuah telpon dari Neji akhirnya membuat Hinata memutuskan kembali ke rumah sebelum badai datang. Siapa yang mau berkendara di tengah badai berkecepatan lebih dari seratus lima puluh kilometer perjam. Tentunya Hinata masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"Hinata-san..."

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya saat Hinata baru saja menjejakkan kakinya keluar pintu kafe.

Itu suara yang Hinata kenal. Suara rendah laki-laki yang direkam sempurna oleh otak kirinya.

"Sasuke..." kesan canggung adalah perasaan yang pertama kali Hinata rasakan. Lama ia tidak menatap langsung Sasuke sebelum akhirnya—lagi-lagi—Sasuke lah yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Baru mau pulang ?" tanya Sasuke.

Berdiri bersampingan di bawah kanopi kafe menunggu hingga hujan mereda total, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melancarkan jurus pendekatan. Apalagi mereka berdiri agak berjauhan.

"Ah—oh! I-iya..." tidak biasanya Hinata tergagap saat mengobrol dengan orang lain. Sikap ia kali ini sungguh tidak seperti Hinata Hyuuga yang biasa.

Sasuke mengangguk dua kali sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam.

"Sasuke sendiri, baru mau pulang? Bukankah kau keluar Miwa duluan..."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang sehingga helaian rambut indigo Hinata berterbangan, sebagian menutup parasnya yang manis.

"Mendadak aku baru ingat kalau barangku tertinggal di kantor." Lalu sunyi lagi...

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan yang diberikan Hinata untuk Sasuke.

Cahaya kilat mulai bermunculan sebelum akhirnya suara guntur menggelegar di angkasa luas. Hujan deras diiringi angin kencang akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Mau... mampir ke rumahku sebentar?" mata Hinata membulat saat dia menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Buru-buru ia meralat perkataannya, "Anu—maksudku, rumahmu kan jauh dari sini. Setidaknya kau bisa pulang kalau badai sudah mereda, lagian pasti tidak ada MRL yang berangkat dicuaca seperti ini..." Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Te-tenang saja, ada adikku di rumah. Neji, kau pasti ingat dia." Aduh, kenapa Hinata seperti memaksa Sasuke untuk mampir ke rumahnya sih!

"Boleh?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkan..."

.

.

Memang pada dasarnya sifat Neji itu terlalu curigaan. Jadinya ia memandang Sasuke yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi layaknya seorang intel keprcayaan negara.

Benar, tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah laki-laki yang tempo hari dikecup secara sadar-tidak sadar oleh kakaknya. Kecurigaannya atas laki-laki berambut aneh—menurut Neji—itu semakin menguat saat kakaknya pulang mengajak dia.

Ini harus dipastikan.

"Kau—"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Aku kira ini sudah ke enam kalinya aku menyebutkan namaku."

Alis Neji semakin menaut. Kalau memang kakaknya jatuh cinta dengan orang ini apa yang berhasil membuat kakaknya kepincut sama dia.

Well—tampang sih emang oke. Kulit putih. Badan tinggi dengan postur tubuh tegap, layaknya seorang model. Sepertinya juga pintar.

"Apa kau pacar kakakku?"

Pertanyaan Neji berhasil membuat Sasuke tersedak teh yang baru saja diminumnya.

Tuh kan! Mencurigakan.

"Jadi benar?"

"Apanya?" Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan santai dan tetap memasang wajah _stoick_-nya.

"Kau dan kakakku berpacaran." Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini sih, Sasuke semakin terlihat tampan. Jadi wajar sajakan kalau kakaknya—Hinata jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Memang sih dia memendam perasaan terhadap Hinata. Tapi masa iya Sasuke bilang kalau dirinya berpacaran dengan Hinata tanpa izin yang bersangkutan. Emang sih mereka sudah berciuman sekali—ralat, dua kali walau yang pertama cuma kecupan singkat di pipi, tapi tetap saja 'kan itu termasuk jenis ciuman—tapi kalau tidak ada pernyataan suka dari kedua belah pihak maka tidak bisa diambil keputusan seenak jidat kalau mereka berpacaran.

"Jadi... sudah sejauh mana?" Sasuke merasa kalau Neji lebih cocok sebagai ayah Hinata dibanding jadi adiknya. Caranya bertanya itu loh! Laki-laki tujuh belas tahun ini sangat cerewet, itu 'lah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

Waktu pertama kali melihat Neji, ia menyangka kalau adik Hinata ini adalah perempuan. Secara rambutnya yang panjang terus dikuncir tinggi di bagian poni dan mengenakan stelan piyama berwarna hijau muda dengan motif _Keroro Gunzo_, siapa yang tidak berpendapat seperti Sasuke.

"Apanya yang sejauh mana?"

Kesebaran Neji sedang di uji saat ini. Setiap pertanyaan yang diajukannya akan dibalas pertanyaan juga oleh Sasuke.

"Kau dan kakakku 'lah!" Neji mempicingkan kedua matanya, "Bilang padaku kalau kalian menggunakan 'pengaman' saat melakukkan _itu_. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi paman saat ini."

Ampun deh si Neji ini!

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menjaga _image_-nya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit ketujuh, pasti dia sudah melorot jatuh dari sofa atau terpelanting kebelakang.

Kenapa Hinata lama sekali sih mandinya. Kalau terus-terusan berhadapan dengan Neji bisa-bisa rambut _spike_ kebanggaannya jadi lurus seperti rambut Neji.

Sasuke jadi ingat perkataan Ino; orang nomor dua yang tersulit dimintai restunya adalah Neji Hyuuga. Bagaimana dengan orang nomor satunya.

Repotnya kalau melakukkan pendekatan dengan seorang Hyuuga.

.

.

To be Continued.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat menghormati ketenangan dalam bentuk apapun itu.

Disaat berdesak-desakkan dengan ratusan penumpang keretapun Sasuke bisa menikmati ketenangan yang dia buat sendiri dengan mendengarkan _playlist_ lagu pada pemutar mp3nya.

Jauh berbanding terbalik dengan pagi hari ini.

Dia menahan sabar menghadapi dua Hyuga yang sedang bernyanyi dengan suara keras tidak peduli betapa terganggunya Sasuke, ataupun suara mereka akan terdengar dari luar.

Saat memasuki bagian _reff_, Hinata yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi langsung mengencangkan volume dvd player mobilnya. Tidak mau kalah dengan sang kakak, Neji mengikuti gaya sang drummer yang sedang menabuh drum-nya.

Empat siku-siku berkedut di dahi Sasuke, dia berusah menulikan telinganya, menghiraukan suara teriakan duet Hinata-Neji.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Dan inilah show yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, Hinata dan Neji berteriak ala penyanyi metal handal, Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk fokus pada kemudi mobil dan jalanan. Tidak mau mendengarkan suara sumbang mereka berdua lebih lama atau akan mengakibatkan sakit kepala yang berkelanjutan.

Cukup sekali saja Sasuke berangkat bareng dengan duo Hyuga ini.

:

:

**-Older-**

**Chapter 8: **Beginning of a Decesion.

**Warning: Standards Applied.**

**Copyright ©Masashi Kishimoto.**

:

:

Mungkin menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian akan memberikan efek bermacam-macam bagi beberapa orang, atau bisa saja mereka sengaja melakukan hal tertentu agar mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Jangan harap Sasuke menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

Dia sebisa mungkin malah menjauh dari kata pusat perhatian. Sasuke lebih senang dengan _image_ misterius yang sudah menempel pada wajah tampan minim ekspresinya itu semenjak kecil.

Memasuki lobi Miwa, Hinata berjalan sebagai kepala di depan, sedangkan Sasuke membuntutinya dari belakang. Sebenarnya Sasuke risih dengan tatapan yang dikirimkan kepadanya dari orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua.

Pasti bakalan ada gossip yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya dan Hinata sebentar lagi. Masalah Hinata yang kemarin—entah dengan alasan apa menciumnya secara mendadak saja belum diluruskan, sekarang ada lagi tambahannya.

Sasuke dan Hinata datang ke kantor berdua, bareng satu mobil. Pasti banyak asumsi dari positif hingga negatif saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Sasuke terlihat kucel, diperparah dengan munculnya kantung mata akibat tidak bisa tidur karena dihantui oleh _figure action Keroro _dan _Haruhi Suzumiya_ yang memenuhi kamar empat kali enam meter milik Neji.

Oh Tuhan. Hancur sudah pagi yang diharapkan Sasuke akan berjalan lancar setelah melihat Kakashi menghampiri mereka berdua dari arah lift.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum sebelum membalas sapaan Kakashi.

Si rambut abu-abu itu kegirangan karena untuk pertama kalinya si gadis coret perempuan pujaan membalas sapaannya. Sebelum Kakashi melempar tatapan judes untuk Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri malah menghembuskan napas lega karena Kakashi tidak menyapa dirinya dengan nada dibuat seimut mungkin seperti yang diberikan untuk Hinata.

Kalau iya, Sasuke sudah muntah di sana, saat itu juga.

"Hinata-san..."

Yang dipanggil memberikan tatapan seolah berkata apa.

"Aku ke atas dulu."

Sasuke baru saja berjalan dua langkah sebelum suara Hinata menghentikannya. "Tunggu."

Hinata jalan mendekat. Jantung Sasuke berdetak semakin kencang dan tidak karuan setiap kaki jenjang itu melangkah.

"Kita sama-sama ke atas." Sasuke berdiri diam, Kakashi menunjukkan mimik wajah kecewa, penuh dengan tanya kemudian seperti ingin protes. Hinata? Dia masih belum menghilangkan senyum pada bibir tipisnya.

Dua manik obsidan itu mengikuti kemana tangan kanan Hinata bergerak, terangkat dan berhenti pada kerah blazer Sasuke yang belum diganti dari kemarin. Sedikit membenarkan posisinya yang tidak simetris dengan kerah yang satunya lagi.

"Sudah," Hinata memeriksa kembali, lalu tersenyum puas. "Ayo."

Agak bergeser ke belakang, Kakashi berdiri dengan bahu yang turun beberapa centimeter dari biasanya. Tubuhnya yang sengaja dibuat tegap di hadapan Hinata kini mengendur lemas karena melihat perilaku aneh yang ditunjukkan Hinata untuk Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian Kakashi sadar ada kejanggalan dari tatapan Hinata yang biasanya dingin memandang orang, khususnya laki-laki.

Itu rasa suka.

Yang sayangnya tidak akan pernah diarahkan kepada Kakashi. Dia sadar ini saatnya Kakashi menyerah mengejar hati Hinata yang berada jauh, jauh dari jangkauannya sehingga tidak pernah tersentuh dengan rasa sukanya selama ini.

Kakashi sadar, Hinata mulai menaruh rasa suka kepada seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya saat melihat bagimana Hinata berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

:

* * *

><p>:<p>

Dari balik jejeran buku yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, Ino memandang Sasuke lalu Hinata, kemudian Sasuke, lalu kembali ke Hinata, terus seperti itu selama hampir lima menit. Hinata yang sedang menerima telepon tidak sadar dipandang terus-terusan oleh Ino, sedang Sasuke sudah tidak nyaman dilihat seperti itu oleh perempuan yang duduk bersebrangan dengan meja kerjanya.

Sasuke pura-pura mengetik, berhenti untuk sekedar memeriksa _paper_ yang barusan diperiksa Hinata, terus kembali mengetik lagi.

"Psstt..."

Masih dihiraukan Sasuke.

"Woi..."

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor di depannya.

Akhirnya Ino menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas memo, terus meremasnya tidak berbentuk, lalu melempar ke meja Sasuke. Lolos dari pantauan intens Hinata yang konsentrasinya penuh pada kolega yang akan berkerja sama dengan Miwa.

Perhatian Sasuke baru teralih saat kertas berwarna hampir sama dengan rambutnya Ino itu jatuh mengenai punggung tangannya.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu sembari menatap Ino yang dibalas dengan gerakan bibir menyusun kata: baca itu. Dia membuka kertas memo itu, membaca cepat sebaris kalimat nyalakan _Yahoo Messenge_r-mu sekarang.

Mau bertanya untuk apapun tidak akan gunanya, karena pasti pada ujungnya Ino pasti akan tetap mendesak Sasuke untuk menyalakan _Yahoo Messenger_nya saja. Baru saja _log in_, Ino sudah mengirim _chat_ ke Sasuke.

"_Kau menginap di rumah Hinata-san?"_

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, menatap Ino sejenak, kemudian mengetik merangkai kata: "_Apa maksudmu?_"

Ino berdecih.

"_Tidak usah berpura-pura atau memikirkan alasan apapun untuk mengelak. Aku tahu kau menginap di rumah Hinata-san, kan._"

"_Dari mana kau tahu?_"

"_Itu mudah saja. Kau masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dari kemarin, lalu tadi pagi kau dan Hinata keluar dari mobil yang sama, itu tandanya kau berangkat bareng dengan dia. Yang sama dengan kau menginap di rumah Hinata._"

Tidak ada balasan apa-apa dari Sasuke.

Ino tidak akan menyerah. Dia harus mengorek lebih dalam soal apa saja yang terjadi karena Hinata dan Sasuke berada di bawah atap yang sama semalaman—padahal Ino tahu ada Neji juga di sana.

"_Apa yang terjadi?_"

Sasuke membalas cepat. _"Tidak ada._"

"_Benar?_"

Baru saja mau membalas _chat_ dari Ino, suara Hinata mengintrupsi keasyikan Sasuke dan Ino yang saling mengirim chat satu sama lain. Tidak sadar kalau Hinata lah yang saat ini menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Ino."

Ino langsung buru-buru menutup _Yahoo Messenger_nya. "Y-ya?"

"Ikut aku. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan dengan Karin." Ino langsung mengangguk sembari menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang sekiranya diperlukan.

:

_Coffee table_ berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di ruang kerja Karin dipenuhi dengan _print out_ data yang diminta oleh pihak Miwa Pusat. Awal bulan besok Miwa Pusat akan menjalankan sistem baru yang artinya saat ini Miwa cabang kelimpungan menyelesaikan laporan penyesuian sistem yang diminta oleh Pusat.

Karin sebagi kepala menajerpun dibuat kewalahan dengan sisa waktu yang mulai menipis. Hinata membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot akibat menbaca sembari membungkuk. Ino mengangguk mendengarkan koreksi dari Karin.

"Kau sudah mengecek e-mail yang dikirimkan Asuma-san?" tanya Karin.

Hinata mendongak tanpa menghasilkan suara apapun.

"Katanya itu _list_ siapa saja yang akan di mutasi ke Miwa cabang lain. Kau pernah sempat berbicara dengan Asuma soal keinginanmu untuk pindah 'kan?"

"Hah?" Ino nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin barusan.

Hinata berhenti membaca. "Aku..."

Ino mendengarkan antusias.

Sedangkan Karin hanya melirik santai.

"... Memang pernah bicara dengan Asuma-san soal hal itu. Tapi hanya bercanda dan aku yakin dia tidak akan ingat."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak dan ia malah menyetujui permintaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak akan pindah. Setidaknya sampai Miwa mendapatkan penggantiku yang tepat dan sesuai."

Setelah itu ada keheningan yang membuat atsmosfir disana terasa aneh. Hinata yang biasanya pendiam, tetap diam. Sedangkan Karin sesekali mencoret bagian mana saja yang salah pada laporan itu. Hanya Ino yang membagi pikirannya saat ini.

Satu untuk pekerjaannya dan yang satunya lagi soal perkataan Karin barusan.

:

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar saat dia sedang menuju bagian _R and D_ saat itu. Biasanya tidak ada yang menghubunginya disaat jam kerja seperti ini.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Ia melihat sebuah nomor telepon tak dikenal pada layar ponselnya. Ragu-ragu Sasuke mengangkat telepon itu.

Penelpon itu perempuan, diketahui dari suaranya.

"Ini siapa?" sebuah pertanyaan umum setiap kali orang menerima telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"_Kau jahat melupakan siapa aku."_

Dari nada bicaranya familiar untuk Sasuke.

"_Aku Konan_."

Mendengar itu langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia mematung di depan pintu lift..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka saat Hinata dan Ino membahas perkataan Karin barusan. Sebenarnya ini adalah pembicaraan satu arah karena Hinata hanya menanggapi seadannya. Saat keluar dari lift Hinata melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift yang berada tepat di samping lift yang barusan ia masuki.

Entah karena apa, sepertinya Sasuke mengalihkan tujuaannya karena dia masih membawa beberapa makalah dan map di kepitan ketiaknya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menjaga agar ponselnya tetap menempel di telinga.

Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Hinata sempat mendengar Sasuke berbicara meski samar.

"Tunggu aku di sana—" kedua alis Hinata menaut saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sasuke "—Konan."

Siapa dia?

:

"_Aku akan menetap di Tokyo._"

"Kenapa?"

"_Karena aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Pein._"

"..."

"..._Aku tahu saat itu aku yang salah karena bisa tergoda dengan perkataan Pein dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi saat ini aku sadar."_

"Itu sudah berakhir, Konan."

"_Menurutmu. Tapi bagiku tidak, semua itu belum berakhir karena aku tidak pernah mengiyakan kata putus yang kau bilang."_

"Jangan gila."

"_Aku sudah gila. Terlanjur gila dan mengambil keputusan yang gegabah, makanya aku ingin memperbaikinya lagi dari awal."_

"Konan, dengar. Meski saat itu Pein atau siapapun tidak muncul di hubungan kita berdua, aku dan kau pasti akan putus. Jadi jangan ungkit permasalahan ini lagi."

"_Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur di sini."_

"Apa? Dimana kau?"

"_Ingat tempat petama kali kita bertemu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dekorasinya masih seperti dulu."_

"Tunggu aku di sana, Konan."

:

—Continued.

:

Ya, akhirnya fic tua ini di apdet juga :D

Pendek, ya? Mungkin karena Mikan butuh adaptasi lagi dari awal, nyesuain sama bassic cerita yang sedikit lupa.

Hehehe ^ ^

Seperti biasa, masukan beserta kritikan apapun tetap diterima dengan lapang dada(?)

Terima kasih. Salam , Mikan.


End file.
